When Emeralds Shatter
by MagicalThinking
Summary: AU: Draco moves into a new town and meets Harry. Draco wants to show him love, but Harry’s possessive boyfriend constantly intervenes. Full summary inside SLASH, Abuse, Angst.
1. A New Place

AU: When Draco moves into a new town, he expects to be miserable. What he finds is a green-eyed beauty searching for love. Can Draco show the shy boy what it is to be truly loved? It won't be easy, especially with Harry's possessive boyfriend constantly intervening. SLASH, Abuse, Angst.

Not Beta-ed. Please forgive mistakes or kindly point them out. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me. I only do this for fun.

CHAPTER 1: A New Place---------------------------------------

As Draco Malfoy stepped out of his father's shiny black corvette, he couldn't stop the heavy weight of dread from sinking into his stomach. The fresh Pittsburgh breeze gently lifted strands of his silky blond hair.

"What do you think?" His father's voice came from the other side of the car. "I know it's not our London mansion, but the weather is much nicer and the neighborhood seems pleasant." Lucius stepped around the car and admired his lavish new home.

Draco glanced at the soft gray stone house. It looked like a small mansion, much less extraordinary than their London manor. The exterior was cold and uninviting. It was not the kind of house a family would occupy. He was already aching with homesickness.

But he couldn't tell his father the truth. It was not as if his father actually cared about his opinion anyway. "It's lovely, father," Draco lied.

"Splendid. Well, come on then. Pick up your luggage and carry it into the entrance hall." His father told him. Draco watched Lucius greet the new staff which consisted of several maids, gardeners, a butler, and a cook. His father glared at Draco. "Hurry up, son. We don't have all day."

He remembered Gabby, their London cook. She used to sneak him bed time snacks or prepare a feast when Draco brought home a new boy toy. He could still smell the last ham she roasted for him... his favorite.

Swallowing the lump in his throat and masking his emotions, Draco carried a heavy bag into the spotlessly white entrance way.

He remembered saying goodbye to his mother, Narcissa. She had divorced Lucius when Draco was a little boy. Unlike most children, Draco was not devastated, but relieved. The fights had grown more intense and unbearable. There was never actually physical violence, only harsh words. Narcissa's final straw had been Lucius' invitation to have his mistress at the manor forThanksgiving dinner.

His mother stayed in her luxurious London flat where she happily lived with her new husband, Severus Snape. Draco's godfather had proposed to Narcissa two years ago and they finalized their vows only three months ago.

He was happy for the passionate couple, but frustrated that the was forced to live with his father. They hadn't given him a choice then just like he hadn't been given a choice on moving to this run down city in America.

His father's job as a director had brought them to the small villa. He hadn't asked Draco if he even wanted to leave his friends, his mother, or the beautiful home he had grown up in.

What was the purpose of the move anyway? Draco pondered. The possibility of even more fame? Using more drugs and alcohol? Finding more women to sleep with?

Draco had only tried drugs once and it would be the last time. He had stolen some of his father's marijuana and smoked it in his green tinted bedroom. He hadn't known what it was to be stoned and when the floating, numb sensation had overwhelmed him like a wave, he had freaked out.

The hysteria he had experienced, the shaking, forgetting, heart racing, terrifying confusion was not what he would consider fun. He had been paranoid for a month afterward, afraid someone would smell the drug and fear inside of him. Never again would he put himself through that.

"Draco," his father's voice interrupted his thoughts. Dropping the baggage, Draco looked at his father expectantly.

Gracefully, Lucius glided down the grand staircase, speaking in a wistful, determined tone. "Why don't you check out the area?" It wasn't an offer, it was a demand that left no room for argument. "You can take my convertible if you wish. The city is only fifteen minutes from here."

His father wanted to get rid of him already. Well, Draco wouldn't make it easy for him. "But, father…we just arrived." Draco smirked. "I was hoping to have a look around the house."

Lucius looked annoyed. "We both know the house does not impress you. Go find people your own age. See the neighbors. Make friends." He was interrupted by a giggle that echoed from a room upstairs.

Lucius had the grace to look embarrassed.

"A new woman already, father?" Draco's smirk widened. "A little eager aren't you? I'll go…only if you have the staff set my room up as it was in London." He demanded arrogantly. He did want to find someone his own age, but he would get something in return from his father.

"Done," his father agreed a little too quickly. He pulled out his leather wallet and handed Draco a wad of cash. "Be home at a decent time, Draco." A decent time to Lucius was one o'clock in the morning.

"Bye," Draco coldly responded, and then he clicked the granite door shut.

Before he could get into the expensive red convertible, Draco heard a quiet voice behind him, "Hello."

He turned around and saw a young girl around his age with curly brown hair. Walking beside her was a tall, gangly redheaded boy around the same age.

Keeping his face from showing the excitement he felt at meeting someone his age, Draco gracefully greeted the two. "Hello, I'm Draco." He stuck his well manicured hand out to shake each of the teens' hands.

The girl spoke again. "I'm Hermione and this is my boyfriend, Ron. I live two houses down in the log cabin." She spoke as if she knew the answer to any question she might be asked.

"A pleasure to meet you both," Draco said as they shook hands. "Which house do you live in, Ron?"

A flash of envy crossed Ron's face. "Oh, I don't live in the villa. I live in the city. A red brick townhouse twenty minutes from here."

"A townhouse?" Draco couldn't keep the disgust out of his voice.

Ron seemed rather defensive. "Yes, a townhouse. It's not much, but it's my home and my family is good to me. The good hangouts are within walking distance anyway."

Eager to see the city's hangouts, Draco asked, "Will you show me where you go to have fun in this town? I mean, if you're not too busy."

"Sure!" Hermione excitedly answered before her disgruntled boyfriend said anything. "We were planning on meeting some of our friends at the Brookside café. It's a cute little coffee shop. It also sells books and some other little things. We usually study there, too." She talked extremely fast when she was excited.

"Great. We can take my car," Draco interrupted before she could babble on about some other nonsense. He led the two over to the convertible. Hermione sat in the front seat while Ron squished himself in the cramped back seat.

As Draco casually drove, he answered some of their questions and listened to Hermione's directions.

"Where did you move from?" Hermione asked, then directed, "Turn left at the next stoplight."

Draco followed her orders. "I lived in London most of my life. My father is a director for the cinemas. He wanted to be a part of the Hollywood scene here, so he dragged me along. Honestly…I think he got bored with the usual women he slept with."

"That's an awful thing to say about your father," Hermione looked at him sharply.

"It's only the facts. He brings a new woman home every night. It's why my mother filed for divorce years ago." Draco glanced at Hermione with a smirk.

"Hmph," Hermione sighed and changed the subject. "What grade are you in?"

"When school starts in September, I will be a junior at Hogwarts High school," Draco answered.

"We'll be juniors there as well," Ron replied. "It's a nice school, rather crowded if you ask me."

"The café's just up here. It's that purple building," Hermione pointed to the one-story building to the right.

Since they were in the city, the parking was limited. Draco found a spot under a small tree, and together the three teens made their way inside.

Draco was immediately ambushed with the smell of freshly ground coffee beans and cheap elevator music. Several couples and groups sat at various circular tables. One young man with blue eyes and black hair waved at Ron and Hermione.

"That's Blaise," Hermione clarified. "He's a good friend of ours. Next to him is Seamus." She pointed to a tall, smiling boy with chestnut hair. Hermione motioned to the sitting boys that they would join them after they ordered.

At the counter, a raven haired boy was lazily scrubbing the surface. He looked up when they approached and met Draco's eyes. Draco had never seen such beautiful eyes before. They were a sparkling emerald green and so deep with emotion even the ocean could get lost in them. Under one eye was a small, recent cut. Another cut was on his luscious pink lip.

"Welcome to Brookside Café. Is this for here or to go?" the dark angel asked as he stepped behind an ancient register.

"Hey, Harry," Ron greeted politely. "This is for here." They each ordered something to drink and made their way to the table while Harry prepared their coffees.

"Hey, guys. What took you so long? And who is this good looking man?" Seamus asked.

Flattered, Draco introduced himself, "I'm Draco. I just moved here from London." Draco slid into the seat next to Hermione.

"Nice to meet you. I love your accent. I'm Seamus and this here is Blaise." Seamus shook Draco's hand, then looked at Draco in shock. "Are you gay?" He asked, not letting go of Draco's hand.

Taken by surprise, Draco stuttered out, "W-why?"

"I know a gay handshake when I feel one. It takes one to know one." Seamus smiled cheekily.

"Yes…" Draco hesitated. He had slept with several guys, but he had never actually admitted it out loud. It was a great relief to be truthful to his new…friends?

A quiet squeak came from behind him. So quiet Draco nearly missed it. He turned around and met Harry's beautiful eyes.

"Harry's gay, too," Seamus blurted as if he were talking about the color of the sky, not a stranger's sexual orientation.

All Draco could manage was a soft, "Oh…"

"Yeah, but he has a boyfriend, don't you, Harry?" Hermione spoke up.

Harry gently set their drinks on the table. "Yes," he simply said. He was rather feminine looking, with small, delicate hands, a narrow waist, and about five inches shorter than Draco.

"Not a very good boyfriend," Seamus said disappointedly.

Harry frowned and furrowed his brows. "Tom's good to me. He loves me." He took straws and spoons out of his waist-apron. "You barely know him," Harry quietly said.

"What I know of him sucks," Seamus pointed out.

"Tom loves me," Harry repeated. "Please don't speak about him like that." He looked around the table stubbornly. "Anything else I can get for you?"

"No-" Hermione began, but Seamus cut her off.

"Where are you glasses?" Seamus asked.

"Tom bought me contacts," Harry blushed shyly.

"He's too controlling," Seamus crossed his arms angrily.

"I wanted them," Harry insisted. "Glasses are a burden. I always break them anyway," he couldn't quite meet their eyes. "Anything else?"

Seamus started to say something, but Hermione quickly spoke. "No, thanks, Harry. We're good." She smiled up at him.

Harry did not smile. He only nodded and went back to the counter to mindlessly clean some more.

"What's wrong with you, Seamus? Leave the poor boy alone," Hermione ordered. "He has enough to deal with." She glared at him.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked as Seamus sulked.

"Seamus has had a crush on Harry for years," Blaise said with a chuckle.

Hermione turned her menacing glare on Blaise. "Tom," she said, looking at Draco. "Tom's rather short tempered and possessive. He hates anyone who simply thinks Harry's name." She sighed.

"Does Tom go to school with you then?" Draco asked.

"No," Ron answered. "He's in college. A twenty-one year old sophomore. Harry's only sixteen." He took a sip of his coffee. "My brother's tell me he attacked a guy who said Harry's name. The guy wasn't even talking about Harry Potter."

"That's easy to believe," Blaise agreed. "Just look at Harry's face," he nodded in Harry's direction.

Draco remembered the vicious cuts on Harry's face. "Why hasn't anyone done anything? Aren't you Harry's friends?" Draco asked the group.

They looked at him, uneasily shifting in their seats.

"Harry doesn't really have any friends," Hermione muttered.

"Even if we were," Blaise began, "Tom's family is one of the richest, most powerful in the city. His father's the governor."

"He could have anyone thrown in jail…or keep his son out of jail," Ron said. "That's why Tom hasn't been arrested for sleeping with a sixteen year old."

"They slept together?" Seamus nearly shouted in shock.

"I think it's pretty obvious…" Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Not to me…" Seamus muttered.

Draco didn't know what to say. Harry looked so sweet and innocent. Why would he go out with someone like that? This Tom didn't sound as if he knew how to treat someone as special as Harry.

"It's not as if Harry's family cares either," Ron continued.

"He lives with his uncle and cousin," Hermione whispered. "His aunt died when Harry was very young and then his uncle became the town drunk."

"Harry's embarrassed about it," Seamus added.

"What about his cousin?" Draco inquired. "Doesn't he care?"

"Well, yeah. Wouldn't you?" Ron asked. "But he's the school bully. No one will make fun of him."

Up at the counter, Harry gave his apron to a girl coworker before going into a back room. A few moments later, he left the café with a notebook in hand an a chewed up pencil behind his ear.

"Where does he live?" Draco asked while watching Harry swiftly cross the street.

"The crappy apartment complex a block from my house," Ron replied, also watching Harry. "It's crowded and broken down. Very unsanitary. Not somewhere to raise kids."

Hermione changed the subject to something more cheerful, but Draco couldn't get his mind off of the gorgeous boy he had met.

While he lay in bed that night, trying to fall asleep in the stale, new room his mind was still focused on Harry. He wanted to see more of the boy. To learn more about him. If Tom really was as horrible as the others made him out to be, then perhaps Draco could help Harry.

His thoughts didn't go much further before he stuffed a pillow over his head to muffle the moans echoing down the hall. Couldn't his father sleep alone for one night?

Draco closed his eyes and imagined being at his mother's home where he would be comforted and cared for. He could smell her vanilla perfume, it radiated around her flat. She would be reading by the dying embers in the living room fireplace. There would be a light drizzle outside, but a soft quilt and the warmth of the hearth would keep her happy.

Sev would be at the cherry wood desk in the corner writing a letter to Draco or perhaps a schoolmate.

Soon, Draco was fast asleep, oblivious to the sounds of the night and the ambulance racing to the city.

END OF CHAPTER 1: A New Place-------------------------------

If you want more, I'm afraid you're going to have to review. Helpful criticism is welcome. Flames are not (You were warned earlier).


	2. Not So Brilliant Idea

AU: When Draco moves into a new town, he expects to be miserable. What he finds is a green-eyed beauty searching for love. Can Draco show the shy boy what it is to be truly loved? It won't be easy, especially with Harry's possessive boyfriend constantly intervening. SLASH, Abuse, Angst.

Not Beta-ed. Please forgive mistakes or kindly point them out. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me. I only do this for fun.

CHAPTER 2: Not So Brilliant Idea--------------------------------

Draco opened his blue eyes and immediately closed them again. Why was his room showered in light? What happened to his dark green curtains?

He squinted his eyes and realized with dismay that he was not in his envy green room in England. These windows did not have curtains.

Frustrated, Draco threw his silk covers off and stood angrily. When his feet made contact with the itchy, dirt colored carpet, Draco shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

Had his father not heard him when he asked that his room be decorated like it had been in London? He glanced around the room to see that his things were generally placed in the way he liked. His mahogany wood desk wasunder the window with his computer set on top.

The plush, dark green sofa was in a corner with an identical chair directly across from it. In between the two was a petite, dark wood coffee table with a green dragon painted along the top.

A small, circular mahogany table with two matching chairs was delicately placed near the door leading to a miniature balcony. The china tea set with a green dragon design was gently waiting in the center of the table.

And of course his mahogany four poster bed was draped in green silk sheets and covered with jade silk pillows. It was placed at the center of one wall in between two rounded end tables.

The walk in closet near the door was closed off with cheap iron white doors. The closet itself was tinier than Draco was used to, but his clothes seemed to fit inside nicely.

The walls were a plain, crusty white, pealing in various places, which irked Draco greatly.

He would make sure the staff painted the room an emerald green before the end of the week. The carpet would also need to be replaced with a softer, olive green.

Opening the crusty white doors leading to the closet, Draco found a light blue t-shirt and a dark blue jean jacket. After pulling on a tight pair of jean pants that showed his curves, some tennis shoes, and styling his hair so it lightly fell into his eyes, Draco went downstairs.

He found Lucius reading the paper at the long, dark wood dining table. His father glanced at him before sipping his steamy cup of coffee.

"A girl phoned for you an hour ago," His father told him in a bored tone. "It took you long enough to get your lazy arse out of bed."

"I was tired," Draco responded in an equally bored tone. He stiffly sat in one of the soft chairs before asking, "Did she leave her name?"

Lucius flipped to the next page in the newspaper. "Herminie…Hermannie? Something like that."

"Hermione," Draco corrected impatiently.

"Yes, well, whatever. The number is by the phone in the hall," Lucius said before taking another sip of coffee.

"Thank you," Draco replied and then went to the phone in the shiny white hallway.

"Hello?" Hermione answered politely. Some rock music was lightly playing in the background.

"Hello," Draco greeted. "You called about an hour ago." Now he could hear a low, off key voice singing with the music. He smirked, assuming it was Ron.

"Draco? Finally! How long do they let you sleep in England?" She giggled. "What are you doing for the day?"

Draco thought for a moment, mentally viewing his calendar. "Nothing. I'm free."

"Great!" Hermione's enthusiasm amazed him. Where did she store all of that energy? She continued, "Want to hang out at the Brookside Café with Ron, Seamus, Blaise, and me?"

"Sure. Are we meeting those two at the café again?" Draco asked. He didn't have room for five people in the convertible.

"No, they're here now. We can take my mom's van," Hermione said, as if reading his mind. "Come on over when you're ready!" She invited before hanging up.

"A girlfriend, Draco?" His father questioned behind him. Lucius leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed and a knowing smirk on his face.

"Not bloody likely," Draco coldly stated while walking towards the front door.

"Ah, yes. Boys are more your type. Found one yet?" His father teased.

With his hand on the strangely cold door knob, Draco glared at his father. "Not everyone is as horny as you. Where's your bitch. Did she leave so soon? I was just becoming familiar with her moans." Draco lifted a thin eyebrow.

Lucius quickly straightened his spine and spat, "Oh, piss off." He disappeared into the dining room and his voice rang out, "It's not my fault I like to have fun!"

Fun. Yeah, Lucius could have fun. But did he have to be so inconsiderate to his son? Sometimes his father just made him feel so unloved. He wished he were still with his mother in London.

But if he were with Narcissa, he wouldn't have met Harry.

With the hope of seeing the emerald eyed beauty again, Draco grabbed his cell phone and hurried to Hermione's log cabin.

Hermione's mother answered the door when he rang the bell. "Hi, there," She gave him a pleasant smile. "You must be Draco."

He nodded. "Nice to meet you," Draco said, shaking her hand.

"What a gentleman," Mrs. Granger said, then she called up to Hermione.

A few moments later, Hermione piled her boyfriend and the other three boys into her mom's red mini-van.

During the ride, Draco hummed along to the radio while laughing at the others' pathetic attempt to sing.

They pulled into the tiny parking lot and Draco noticed it was less crowded than yesterday. The brutal sun beat down on his back as they walked to the door.

Harry was not at the counter when they reached it. Instead, the girl coworker from yesterday was in his place to greet them.

"Hello. Is this for here or to go?" She sounded annoyed, not like Harry's warm, welcoming voice at all. Draco's stomach was aching with disappointment.

"Hey, Lavender. Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, mildly curious.

A flash of anger twisted Lavender's face. "I don't know where the heck that boy is. He didn't call to cancel his shift or anything. He just plain didn't show up." She waved her hands in frustration as she spoke. "My manager is pissed. It's not like Harry to do this."

No, Harry didn't seem the type of person to leave people hanging. Draco had a bad feeling coursing through his veins.

"If you see him," Lavender continued, "tell him to stop by."

Hermione nodded and they placed their orders. Soon they were comfortably sipping coffee and chatting at a circular table near the windows.

Seamus made a sound deep in his throat when he looked out the window. "Is that Tom's car?" He pointed to a smooth, black mustang pulling into the gravel parking lot.

"I think it is," Blaise agreed quietly.

"That's not a good sign," Ron added dumbly, playing with a straw wrapper.

"What's that bastard doing here? He's going to contaminate the place with his evil filth." Seamus spat at the window.

Draco watched as a tall, graceful man stepped out of the driver's seat. He was rather handsome with short, dark hair and broad features. He had about one hundred pounds on Harry in muscle, which made the situation seem almost hopeless.

As Tom walked into the café, Draco noticed his sharp, hazel eyes and arrogant posture. He could almost smell the importance coming off the young man in waves.

Tom stepped up to the counter and looked at his nails as he spoke to a tense Lavender. "Let me speak to your manager," He rudely demanded.

Lavender hurried into the back room and came out with a kind looking, middle-aged man.

"I'm Luke, Brookside's manager. How can I help you?" The man asked, staying safely behind the sticky counter.

Tom looked directly at the man. "Harry had an accident. He won't be able to work for the next few days," Tom looked as if he would bite the man's head off if he said anything. "He'll call you when he's available. He's very sorry to leave you hanging like this."

Luke looked surprised. "I hope he's okay. What happened to the poor boy?"

The outrage on Tom's face made Lavender step back. "Someone slipped a date rape drug into his drink at a dance club last night. He went into convulsions…seizures. He's at St. Mungo's Hospital recovering," Tom paused and cracked his knuckles. "If I EVER find out who did it, I will personally make sure they never see the sun rise again." He cracked his knuckles one last time for effect.

Draco was shocked. Someone hurt Harry? How could they do that to someone so innocent? He felt anger boil in his stomach at the thought.

Tom's voice broke into his thoughts. "I wanted to take him some of his favorite tea. Do you have any more French Vanilla tea bags?"

Draco's heart gave a little jolt and he smiled. His favorite tea was also vanilla. Tom was being surprisingly nice. Did he want something from Harry, or was it an honest show of affection?

"Sure thing," Lavender replied as she rang up the tea.

"Make sure you tell Harry we hope he gets better soon," Luke added with a smile before vanishing into the back room.

"Oh, I will," Tom answered lazily, giving him a secret smirk.

"There you go, Tom. Give Harry our best," Lavender told Tom, handing him a small bag.

"Thank you," Tom said and glared at their table on the way out to his expensive car.

Seamus leaned into the table and whispered, "I doubt it was an accident."

Blaise frowned. "What do you mean? You think Tom did it?"

"Yeah," Seamus continued. "I think Tom wanted to fuck a mindless toy for the night and the drug effected his toy the wrong way," Seamus finished and leaned back into his sticky seat.

"You don't have any proof, Seamus," Hermione scolded.

Seamus simple shrugged.

"Poor Harry," Hermione said, shaking her head and finishing her coffee.

Draco wanted to see Harry and make sure he was okay, so he suggested, "Let's go see him."

They looked at him as if had grown a second head. "Draco, Tom will be there," Hermione simply stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So? Harry deserves some visitors other than his poncy boyfriend. I think he would be pleased to know someone else cares." Draco shrugged and took a sip of his coffee.

"I think someone else has a crush on Harry," Blaise said, chuckling.

"No, guys. I think Draco's right. Harry's got to be feeling pretty lonely. How much fun can it be having your possessive boyfriend breathing down your neck?" Seams asked, excited at the prospect of seeing Harry.

"You're both nuts," Ron stated, getting up to throw their garbage away.

"I agree," Hermione added matter-of-factly. "It's a bad idea messing with Tom Riddle."

"We're not gonna mess with Tom," Seamus explained exasperated. "We're going to visit Harry."

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when Tom attacks you for breathing Harry's air," Hermione followed Ron out to the car.

Seamus sighed and looked at Blaise. "Are you going to tell us how stupid we are, too?"

Blaise hesitated. "I don't think it's a good idea. Tom's bad news…but, I'll go with you. Someone has to protect you," Blaise smiled. "Besides, there's bound to be tons of hot nurses waiting to see my beautiful face."

They piled into the back of Hermione's van and rode along in silence. She dropped them off at the bottom of Draco's driveway saying, "Be careful. Don't do anything stupid."

They waved as she drove to her house with Ron.

"Nice house, Draco," Blaise admired.

"Thanks," Draco smiled walking to the convertible.

"Is this your car?" Seamus asked, awed.

"No, it's my father's. But he lets me drive it," Draco explained, sitting in the driver's leather seat.

They listened to the radio as Blaise told Draco the directions to the hospital. He pulled into the spacious parking lot of the huge hospital and they went through the sliding glass doors.

Inside, the walls were an endless white. Why not paint them a cheerful color, like green? No one ever said they hated the color of grass, Draco thought. Maybe he was just being biased since green was his favorite color, but white was such a hopeless color. At least it wasn't black.

"Let's get him something from the gift shop," Draco suggested, his heart furiously beating at the thought of Harry.

"Yeah!" Seamus agreed while Blaise just rolled his eyes.

The gift shop was very cramped, tightly packed with stuffed animals, coffee mugs, balloons, flowers, and other merchandise. They chose a fluffy, light brown teddy bear displaying the message, 'Get Well Soon!' across his tummy.

After buying the teddy, they asked the large woman in glasses at the information desk which room they could find Harry in.

"Friends or family?" The plump woman asked.

"We're classmates," Seamus said, giving her a charming smile.

"Alright," She returned his smile. "Room 317. Third floor."

In the elevator, Seamus expressed his hate for the cheesy classical music flowing from the speakers. "Let's sing something!" Seamus excitedly clapped his hands.

"Let's not…" Blaise looked horrified at the suggestion.

Seamus began to sing anyway, completely off key. "I got a brand new pair of roller skates, you got a brand new key!"

"Seamus…" Blaise warned, trying to stop him while Draco laughed.

"I rode my bicycle past your window last night," Seamus continued, ignoring Blaise. Draco joined in with Seamus, "I roller skated to your door at daylight."

"Shut up, guys," Blaise said turning pink with embarrassment and gripping the bars on the wall.

"It almost seems like you're avoiding me," Seamus sang into Blaise's face and Blaise shut his eyes tightly.

The doors opened at the third floor and an elderly lady looked at them in amusement. Blaise apologized and dragged them out of the elevator and down the corridor.

"I can't take you guys anywhere!" Blaise couldn't stop the chuckle from bubbling out, and Draco and Seamus burst into laughter.

A nurse glared at them and told them to be quiet. They found the room and Draco's pulse rose, nervous about seeing Harry again. The door was open and a Coca-Cola jingle was softly playing on the tube.

Seamus went in first, knocking on the door to announce their presence.

Harry looked up at the sound with a smile on his face. The room was void of anyone except Harry sitting on the stiff bed, sipping a mug of steaming tea. He was a little pale, but the smile on his face brought some color to his cheeks. He was hooked up to an IV and the large bed made him look even more delicate.

Draco noticed some cheap flowers in a paper cup on the table next to the bed. That was the best Tom could do?

The smile on Harry's face grew worried at the sight of them.

"Hey, Harry," Seamus greeted. "We heard what happened. How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting in a chair by the window.

Harry shrugged. "Alright," He paused. "What are you doing here?" He asked quietly.

"We wanted to see how you were and visit for a little bit," Blaise smiled and introduced Draco, "This is Draco Malfoy. He moved here from London, England. He wanted to see you."

"Hello," Draco greeted with a nervous smile. "We brought you something to get better," he handed Harry the teddy.

Harry slowly took the gift and looked at it for a few moments. His eyes suddenly became watery, but no tears escaped. He looked up at Draco, his emerald orbs breathtaking with emotion. "Thank you," he said in a whisper. "That's very nice of you guys," his smile widened as he set the teddy in his lap and cuddled it, making him look even younger. "Have a seat, Drak, Blaise," Harry said, giving Draco a cute nickname.

Draco smiled and sat in the chair at the foot of the bed while Blaise took the seat next to Seamus.

"What have you guys been up to today?" Harry asked, still smiling.

They continued their pleasant conversation for a few minutes before someone loudly walked into the room and growled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Draco's head snapped to Tom in the doorway. The tension in the room rose with every breath, so thick even a knife couldn't cut it.

Maybe the visit wasn't such a brilliant idea after all.

End CHAPTER 2: Not So Brilliant Idea -----------------------------

The song the boys sing in the elevator is "Brand New Key" by Melanie

A HUGE thanks to my reviewers. I'm so flattered to have so many great reviews in such a short time.

Thank you to: Dahlias, Agnus Dei, charl1e, Janey, Annabelle, Yana5, Dracos and Harrys lover, Ashana, DidgeDemon, dairy girl, Sarah, Nousha, Shakespeares Whore, Lennah, Maiey, and volume.


	3. Salvation‘s First Step

AU: When Draco moves into a new town, he expects to be miserable. What he finds is a green-eyed beauty searching for love. Can Draco show the shy boy what it is to be truly loved? It won't be easy, especially with Harry's possessive boyfriend constantly intervening. SLASH, Abuse, Angst.

Not Beta-ed. Please forgive mistakes or kindly point them out. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me. I only do this for fun.

CHAPTER 3: Salvation's First Step-------------------------------

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tom Riddle glared in the doorway. He was wearing a clean cut, black button down shirt that showed off his bulky muscles. He held a plastic lunch tray in his large hands that was stacked with fruit, a sandwich, and a bowl of steaming soup.

"They're just visiting, Tom," Harry told him with a worried smile.

"I'll bet they are," Tom muttered as he set the tray on the little table beside the bed. "You know I don't like strangers," he spoke quietly to Harry.

Harry moved the tray closer, then patted the spot next to him on the bed. Tom sat stiffly next to him.

"They're my friends," Harry continued with a softer smile, taking a hold of Tom's hand. "They heard what happened and wanted to make sure thatI was okay," Harry leaned over and gave Tom a quick, gentle kiss.

Draco watched as Harry tried to pull away, but Tom grabbed the back of his head forcefully for a harsher, longer kiss. It seemed as if Tom was trying to show his ownership and anger in the kiss. Draco had to grip the arms of his chair tightly in order to avoid expressing his jealousy in a physical manner.

After Tom let the kiss go, he whispered something in Harry's ear that made a mixture of confusion flash in his emerald eyes.

Harry leaned away to look Tom directly in the eyes. "Why can't I have friends?" He questioned.

Tom looked around at the intruding boys, then tightly gripped Harry's arm. "Because I don't like it. You're mine and only mine," he paused, looking down at Harry, his anger showing in his tense posture. "I don't share. Especially not you," he gritted his teeth in irritation.

Harry looked insulted and seemed to gain confidence from the other boys' presence. "Then why do I have no choice in sharing you?" he asked quietly.

Tom looked outraged at Harry's courage and Draco prepared himself to interfere if Tom attacked the precious boy.

After a long, speechless pause, Tom tensly told Harry, "Because I have a reputation to uphold. I have places to be…people to entertain-" He was interrupted by Harry.

"And I get bored working so much just to pass the time waiting for you!" Harry's brow furrowed and his frown deepened. He let go of Tom's hand and pulled the other hand off his arm. Rubbing the bruise forming from Tom's tight grip, Harry continued, "I love you, Tom, but I need friends, too. I can't even look at my coworkers without you freaking out."

"How dare you!" Tom yelled, more angry at being caught in his abusive nature than at what Harry was actually saying. "After all I've done for you! You want to cheat on me? Betray me?" He launched himself off the bed. "Fine! You're just a filthy whore anyway. I can easily replace you."

The sound of Tom's hand as it slapped Harry across the cheek brought Draco and Blaise out of their seats. Blaise grabbed Tom's arm while Draco sat by Harry on the bed. Harry gripped the bruising cheek in shock.

"Don't you lay another finger on him," Blaise calmly demanded, pulling Tom to the door.

Tom resisted Blaise's hold, determined to bring Harry down even more. "You won't last a week without me, Harry. You're too weak. You'll be back, just wait." He allowed himself to be pulled towards the door while addressing the other three boys, "Have a go at him, boys. He gives free head and spreads his legs for anything with a dick."

Blaise punched Tom with such force, Draco was surprised he didn't knock the man's head right off his shoulders. Seamus's face was an angry red as he helped Blaise drag Tom out the door and down the hall, effectively preventing Tom from fighting back.

Seamus and Blaise came back into the room after delivering Tom to a security guard. They took their original seats and watched Harry worriedly.

"I'm sorry for the scene. That was rude of us," Harry admitted, his bright eyes filling with tears.

Draco put his arm around the petite young man, watching him flinch a little. "Don't apologize, Harry. It's not your fault. Tom's a jerk."

Harry wiped his eyes and pulled away, playing with the ears on his teddy bear. "He's not always like that. He can actually be really romantic. He even brought me my favorite tea and some flowers," Harry gestured to themug with a small smile.

Seamus spoke up from his silent corner. "Oh, yeah. Real romantic," he ignored the glares from Draco and Blaise. "He won't even let you have friends," Seamus rolled his eyes.

Harry looked ashamed and Draco glared even harder at Seamus. Thesandy hairedboy had the decency to look sheepish. Softening his features and turning back to Harry, Draco said, "Don't listen to him. He's just jealous," He smiled at Harry, keeping all anger from his face.

Harry returned his smile with a great effort and blushed only a little. "Thanks for not leaving. I don't really want to be alone right now."

"We wanted to stay," Balise truthfully told the shy boy.

Harry looked down at his hands gripping the teddy bear. "Tom really does love me, you know. He just…he doesn't know how to handle his jealousy. We've talked about an anger management class, but he always comes up with some excuse," Harry explained shyly, shrugging.

Draco found Harry's modesty rather endearing and smiled at him. He suddenly thought of an important question and asked, "How are you going to pay for the hospital bill?"

Harry frowned and slowly began, "Well…Tom was going to pay it, but he's…having a temper tantrum…"

"What about your uncle?" Seamus inquired from his seat near the window.

Harry glanced out the window at the other buildings. "Uncle Vernon's insurance never covered me. He hasn't even paid the bills this month," He replied.

Draco thought for a moment. His father had plenty of money to spare. With a new ray of hope, Draco said, "I have the money to pay the bill."

Harry's sparkling emerald eyes looked up at him in surprise. His hands absently played with the teddy's ears again. "You don't have to do that, Drak," he smiled sadly. "You barely know me."

"But I _want_ to know you," Draco replied confidently. He didn't want Harry to think he was becoming an obsessive stalker, but he thought Harry was worth getting to know.

Harry seemed truly surprised and confused. "But why would you want to know me?" he blurted before thinking. He seemed regretful after he let it slip, so he focused on his hands now playing with the frayed edges of the blanket.

Draco gently lifted Harry's chin, carefully watching as the boy flinched then looked shyly into Draco's blue eyes.

Harry blushed a deeper pink with every word Draco spoke, "I think you're beautiful. You deserve to be treated with the utmost delicacy, better than the viciousness Tom treats you with," Draco paused, rubbing soothing circles on Harry's chin with his thumb. "I want to show you what love really is, not the cheap, harsh stuff Tom shoves at you."

Draco finally dropped his hand and let Harry absorb his words for a moment.

Harry's thoughts were flying across his face, changing with each new emotion. Looking back into Draco's eyes with new worry, Harry said simply, "Tom wouldn't like it."

Tom. Of course. There was not way around that bastard. Draco could only expect that since the man had been with Harry for a long time. "Didn't Tom just break up with you?" Draco asked cautiously.

Harry giggled, "Well, no. He just does that. He'll be back after he's had some time to think."

"Don't give him a chance to come back," Blaise said urgently.

"Yeah," Seamus added, "you deserve better, even if it is with Draco. I could live with that," he smiled.

"Thanks," Draco hesitantly said, unsure if Seamus was being truthful. "I'm glad I've got your support," Draco looked back at the smaller boy on the bed. "What do you say, Harry?"

"You want to be boyfriends then?" Harry blushed attractively.

"Yes," Draco answered excitedly. "Will you be my boyfriend?" He asked, teasingly.

Harry giggled, then thought for a moment. "Tom will hate you," he pointed out matter-of-factly.

Draco smirked, delighted to cause Tom some kind of pain. "I know he will. I can protect myself," he paused and added as an afterthought, "And I'll protect you, Harry," he gave the boy an encouraging smile and rubbed the cheek Tom had bruised.

"Aww," Blaise cooed. "Who would have thought? The newbie…a knight in shining armor," he laughed at his own humor and slapped Seamus's arm in fun.

"Ha ha," Draco sarcastically laughed.

Harry giggled, a charming sound Draco was beginning to grow accustomed to, like a melody. "Okay, Drak. I'll be your boyfriend," he kissed Draco's cheek quickly and softly. Draco nearly missed the tiny flutter of affection. The butterflies in his stomach were practically doing summersaults.

Draco couldn't stop smiling as Harry ate his lunch and shared personal details so they could get to know one another.

Harry told Draco petty details, the kind that don't mean much until added together to create a person. Harry's favorite color was ocean blue, his favorite song was Boys II Men "I Swear," and his favorite hobby was writing poems, stories, or essays. Anything he could surge passion into.

Harry continued shyly, blushing at the attention. "My favorite place would have to be…" he hesitated, sharing a secret smile with the teddy. "Probably the back stoop of my uncle's apartment complex. When the sky is really clear, you can see the stars perfectly. It's beautiful," he finished quietly.

"It sounds like a lovely sight," Draco smiled at the poetic splendor of Harry's statement. "You'll have to show it to me sometime." Harry smiled up at him and cutely blushed.

Draco shared the same type of details before visiting hours were over. He told Harry his favorite color was green, his favorite song was "Collide" by Howie Day, and his favorite hobby was playing the piano. His favorite place was not nearly as beautiful as Harry's, but just as sentimental. He loved sitting by the fire with a good book and pleasant company.

"I like to read, too!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

"You'll have to join me sometime, Harry," Draco kissed Harry's cheek and watched the boy blush once again. He glanced at the cheap, rotting flowers next to the bed, mentally telling himself to bring nicer ones tomorrow.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Drak. Take care, Seamus, Blaise," Harry said with a shy little wave.

"Later, Har," Seamus and Blaise left the room and Draco blew Harry a kiss, provoking another blush to grace Harry cheeks.

"Get some rest," Draco ordered before heading home.

CHAPTER 3: Salvation's First Step-------------------------------

AN:--- I do not have a specific update schedule, but I am going to try to make sure I get at least one chapter a week out, maybe more, depending on the reviews I receive (Reviewers are my motivation to continue! ;-) This will probably be my last post for about a week, unless I get lots of reviews (I'm not trying to be selfish, I just need encouragement to get off my lazy bum) I'm finally on summer break, so I should be able to make the chapters a bit longer. If you have any questions, specific comments, or requests, my e-mail can be found on my Author's Page.

**Thanks To My Reviewers**: ----

fudgebaby, seekerin20 Jekyll (I'm so happy to hear that someone has heard that old song before!), Passtehlufleh, Yana5, Crazy4James23, firefairy42, Agnus Dei, Ningchan, MyOriginalIntent, blondie, dairygirl, and Shakespeares Whore (Extremely sorry if I forgot anyone).

**SPECIAL NOTES:**-------

Aveeno-Baby: Thanks for your review ;-) I was hoping to talk to you about your beta offer. I can't find your e-mail or anyway to contact you, so I hope you see this! Please e-mail me!

seekerin2000: Blushes I was so flattered by your review I must hide under a rock until I stop looking like a tomato. Thank you! I hope this chapter was just as pleasant for you!

starryone21: Thanks for your review! My favorite AU stories are: "Stonewall High" by SpitefulPixiDust & "Some Kind of Feeling" by Maximum Poofy (Both of them should be in my favorites for easy access. Enjoy!) My all time favorite HP fanfic is "Recnac Transfaerso" by Celebony (It's not AU, but the themes are rather AU. It's beautifully written. I can't get enough of the stories that author writes. I hope you like it!)


	4. Tragic Lilies

AU: When Draco moves into a new town, he expects to be miserable. What he finds is a green-eyed beauty searching for love. Can Draco show the shy boy what it is to be truly loved? It won't be easy, especially with Harry's possessive boyfriend constantly intervening. SLASH, Abuse, Angst.

Thanks to my beta, Aveeno-Baby, for all her talented help!

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me. I only do this for fun.

**CHAPTER** **4: Tragic Lilies**-------------------------------

After delivering Blaise and Seamus back to their respective homes, Draco traveled back to his father's villa in silence. On the dark and lonely drive, Draco imagined how he would approach the subject of paying Harry's hospital bill.

He had spoken to Harry's doctor on the way out of the hospital and asked how expensive the bill was expected to be, who the check would need to be addressed to, and who he should present it to. The doctor said about fifteen thousand dollars for three days of recovery, the initial stomach pump to extract the drug, and medication and food expenses.

It was a small amount of money to take out of his father's fortune, but the reason for the withdrawal would be why Lucius would refuse. Draco would have to word it very carefully in order to gain access to the money. If only he could get to his own bank account, but his father had made sure he couldn't touch it until he turned eighteen…a year away.

The drive down the villa's street was tense and foreboding. Despite his rehearsal of what he would say, he knew nothing would go as he planned. He could feel it in his very bones, an aching, ominous feeling.

The house was dark, only a few windows emitted a soft glow of light. Walking up the stone sidewalk, Draco felt as if he were walking to his death, his stomach heavy with dread.

He found his father in his study, the red cloths and dark wood did nothing to lighten the mood. Lucius was vigorously writing something at his large, cluttered desk. He occasionally sipped from a small glass of maroon brandy.

"Father," Draco tried to gain the man's attention.

Lucius looked up, his features shaping to that of annoyance. "Draco," he simply said.

"I have something to request of you," Draco began, sounding rehearsed, even to his own ears.

"I'm not in the mood for requests," Lucius brushed him off rudely and went back to his writing.

Draco strode to the desk, angrily placing his hands on its smooth surface. "Please, father. Just listen for once," he pleaded, sounding desperate to anyone but himself. It was an act to make his father believe he had the upper hand.

Lucius slowly looked at him and lifted one thin eyebrow. "Get on with it," he spoke sternly.

Not letting his guard slip, but allowing enough desperation to get his point across, Draco began, "A good friend of mine is in the hospital. His family is unable to pay the bill," Draco tried to continue, but his father interrupted.

"And you wish to pay it?" Lucius questioned, surprise glinting in his blue eyes, but his face remaining a stoic mask. Draco nodded and Lucius continued, "The friend's name?" He inquired.

"A schoolmate my age," Draco explained defensively.

"His name, boy," Lucius waved his hand impatiently as the fire crackled loudly. "What is his name?"

"Harry Potter," Draco couldn't keep the fondness from betraying his voice.

"I hear the Potter's are scum," Lucius stated smugly. "No wonder the boy needs help," He smirked and leaned back in his red velvet chair. "How much?"

"Fifteen grand," Draco replied competitively, tensing his muscles for rejection.

"Fifteen thousand dollars for a boy toy?" Lucius sat up in surprise. "Isn't that a little expensive? You barely know anyone here."

"I feel as if I've known him my entire life," Draco muttered protectively, standing with his spine straight and his legs tense.

"Young love," Lucius maliciously smirked. "You're too much," he chuckled, taking a sip of his brandy.

Draco remained silent, patiently waiting for his father to stop laughing.

Lucius sighed and looked his son directly in the eye. "I will not help you," he quietly began, but Draco interrupted.

"Father! Please!" Draco exclaimed, outraged and pacing.

"No," Lucius went back to writing, completely ignoring Draco.

"Why? I'll pay you back when I'm allowed to reach my bank account in a year!" Draco nearly yelled.

"You are too naïve to be responsible for that much money. You will not pay me back because you will forget," Lucius said quietly without looking up from the paper.

"I will pay you back! You can have it in writing," Draco pleaded.

Lucius remained silent, diligently writing. The glow from a nearby candle made his features sharp and wicked.

"I hate you," Draco gritted out with disgust.

"Hate me all you want. You do not deserve that money," Lucius said, not glancing up from his script.

"Nor do you!" Draco shouted and angrily left the room.

He took some deep breaths in the shiny white hallway. It strangely reminded him of the hospital with its blinding whiteness. That thought made him more determined to get the money for Harry.

With an idea quickly forming in his head, Draco dialed the number to his mother's flat.

"Hello," Severus answered with the deep, soothing baritone Draco recognized.

"Sev, it's Draco. Is my mother home?" Draco asked urgently.

"Of course, one moment, Draco," Sev replied and handed the phone to Narcissa.

"Draco, honey! How are you darling?" His mother's caring voice nearly brought tears to his eyes in relief.

He gripped the phone tighter and with more urgency he explained, "Not so well, Mum. I met a boy."

"That's wonderful! Is he a nice boy?" His mother asked, truly delighted.

"Oh, Mum," Draco spoke affectionately about Harry, "He's gorgeous and wonderful and fabulous. He has black hair and the most amazing green eyes...like gems. He's adorably shy and so kind he couldn't hurt a flea," He finished dreamily.

"He sounds lovely," Narcissa replied and Draco could hear the smile in her voice.

"He is, Mum. But he's in the hospital. Someone used a date rape drug on him and he went into convulsions," Draco twisted the phone cord around his finger.

"That's terrible," His mother worriedly responded.

"His family won't pay the expenses," Draco began.

"Oh?" Narcissa asked, already expecting what was coming.

"I want to pay it for him," Draco said hesitantly.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Drakie," She used his childhood nickname. "My son is a perfect gentleman."

"Lucius won't lend me the money…I was hoping…" Draco trailed off, hoping she got the idea.

"Of course we'll help you, baby," She giggled.

"Oh, thank you, Mum. I'll pay you back, I promise!" Draco nearly whooped for joy. He could physically feel the relief flood out of him like a drain.

"I don't want you to pay us back. I only expect to meet this boy by the Christmas hols," she said firmly.

"He's worth it, you'll see," Draco said with affection.

He told her the information she needed to send the money to the hospital. They caught up for a half hour, sharing new memories and reminiscing about the past. Eventually Narcissa told him she had an early day and was heading to bed.

"Thanks for your help, Mum," Draco replied. "Send Sev my love."

"I will, darling. I love you, dear. Take care."

"Love you, too, Mum," He said before hanging up.

Lucius was absent at the breakfast table the following morning. Draco drank his black coffee leisurely, thinking about Harry, his father, and the money. He was truly happy his mother had helped him where his father refused, and in doing so, Draco was able to confirm his respect for her.

He thanked the kind, cheerful maid when she took his dishes away. He needed to call Hermione to fill her in on the events at the hospital.

Before he went to the phone, he glanced out the large bay window to see bruised looking storm clouds preparing to shower the city. It wasn't the best day to be cooped up in a hospital by oneself.

"Hello?" Hermione answered on the second ring.

"Hermione!" Draco exclaimed. "You'll never believe what happened…" he told her about Tom and his abusive actions, Harry and his agreement on being boyfriends, and the promise to visit the emerald eyed boy again today.

"Oh, Draco, that's wonderful," Hermione replied when he had finished. "You ought to treat him well."

"I'll treat him better than that. I'll show him how precious he truly is and how wrong Tom's actions were. He doesn't deserve such harsh treatment."

"Good. You sound so delighted!" Hermione spoke fast in her excitement. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," Draco smiled widely. "Do you want to join me when I visit Harry today?" he asked, glancing at the clock. Visiting hours would begin soon.

"I wish I could, but I'm helping my aunt with her bookstore today," Hermione rambled on about some of her favorite books in the storebefore saying, "Send Harry my best!"

Draco called Blaise and Seamus to see if they wanted to join him. Blaise wasn't home, but Seamus was overjoyed at the offer.

Draco chuckled at the energetic boy on the other line. "Don't get too excited or I may have to get jealous," he told Seamus while checking his wallet for money.

"Yeah, that'll be the day. Draco Malfoy jealous of me. Hah!" Seamus laughed.

"I'll pick you up on my way to the hospital," Draco told him before setting the phone in its cradle.

The angry clouds were gathering quicker than they had during breakfast. Draco grabbed an umbrella and a light jacket before getting into the convertible. He made sure the top was up in case the clouds suddenly burst and soaked him.

Draco made a stop at a local flower shop before picking Seamus up. As he was gazing at the wide variety of flowers, he realized he had no idea what Harry's favorite flowers were.

He rang the annoying bell on the counter to ask for assistance. A tiny brunette wearing a tacky purple apron emerged from a side room.

"What can I do for you?" She asked with a giddy smile.

Draco gave her a charming smile in return. "I have a slight dilemma. I'm in a new relationship and she's in the hospital," Draco said, using a feminine pronoun to avoid any awkwardness. "I don't know her favorite flowers or candy, but I want to show her I was thinking about her recovery," He bit his lip in concentration.

"You'd be surprised how many people share that same problem," She chuckled. "We just got a fresh batch of lilies and lilacs that are guaranteed to brighten her day. Follow me," she walked out from behind the counter and over to a refrigerated glass display case. She wiggled her hips flirtatiously as she strolled over to the case.

The flowers were beautifully arranged in a bouquet. The lilies were a divinely pure white and spotted pink swirled from the tips to the centers. The stems were long and healthy; worth every penny for Harry. The lilacs were a faint pastel purple in tiny clusters. Draco could smell their rich aroma as the clerk opened the door to the case.

He barely had to give it a thought because the flowers reminded him of Harry perfectly. The lilies shared Harry's slender, graceful qualities, while the lilacs reminded him of the way Harry could spread his joy throughout a room in a matter of seconds. The arrangement was perfect and Draco said so. "I'll take them," he told the playful brunette.

"Great," she answered and gently removed the fragile bouquet from the case. "I hope these make her feel better," she said, ringing up the order. "She's a lucky woman," the cashier flapped her eyelashes as if she had dust in them, but she must have thought it was attractive.

It wasn't attractive to Draco at all. Attractive was the way Harry's cheeks flushed pink when he became bashful. Attractive was the way Harry's eyes became bright with joy when Draco handed him the fluffy teddy. Attractive was not this cheap woman with fake nails and too much lip gloss. It looked as if she were drooling she was wearing so much lip glossandDraco was embarrassed for her.

He ignored her antics and told her with a smirk, "I'm sure my boyfriend will love these," and left the dumbfounded girl in her store.

After Draco picked up Seamus, he parked in a close parking spot at the hospital. His belly was festively dancing with butterflies.

In the elevator, Seamus asked, "Can I smell them again?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Can't you smell the lilacs from over there?"

Seamus pouted and shook his head. "I'm addicted. They smell too good…it should be illegal."

"Fine, but be careful. You can hold them until we get to the door," Draco cautiously handed him the bouquet.

Seamus took a huge sniff, shoving his nose in the flowers. His face became alight with wonder as the pleasant smell filled his nostrils.

It's better than his tone-deaf singing, Draco thought, staring a the brass tiled ceiling.

Draco knocked lightly on the hospital room door before stepping inside with an excited smile gracing his face.

Harry sat cross-legged under a layer of wrinkled blankets. A tatty notebook lay opened in his lap and a pencil was poised in his hand. The raven haired boy broke into a welcome smile and closed the notebook, setting it on the plastic side table.

"Hey, Drak, Seamus," Harry greeted, looking out the window at the raindrops cascading down on the buildings of the city. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" he gestured towards the stiff chairs they could sit in.

"Oh, yeah," Seamus said, laughing. He sat in the chair by the window while Draco sat at the foot of the bed.

Draco handed Harry the bouquet with a proper vase he picked up at the little hospital shop. "I wasn't sure what kinds of flowers you liked, so I chose the best in the store," Draco said, outwardly confident, inwardly nervous. What if Harry was allergic? What a disaster! He hadn't even given it a thought.

Harry hesitantly took the lovely bouquet, a blush rising in his cheeks. "Oh, Draco," Harry whispered. "Are these lilies?" he asked.

"Yes," Draco nervously replied. "I hope they're okay…" he fidgeted with the blanket.

"They're wonderful," Harry said dreamily. "My favorite," he delicately smelled them.

Draco was taken aback for a moment. "Really?" he asked, completely surprised by his luck.

Harry looked up at him, his emerald eyes sparkling with shiny tears. "Yes. They remind me of my mother," Harry told him, lightly touching the silky petals. "Her name was Lily," he sadly smiled.

Draco was startled at the mention of Harry's mother. The raven hairedboy had never spoken of his parents before and Draco was curious about where she was. "I thought you lived with your uncle," he cautiously questioned.

Harry placed the vase on the table next to his notebook and breakfast dishes. "I do," he said, focusing on Draco. "My parents died when I was really little. It was a car accident. A head on collision," he softly concluded.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. That must have been awful," Draco was astonished at Harry's courage to share such an intimate part of his life.

"Yeah…" Seamus agreed lamely. "I'm sorry too, Harry."

"It's okay. I barely knew them anyway," Harry forced a smile for them.

"And here I am doing a horrible job of cheering you up," Draco was a little ashamed that the flowers provoked such a tragic memory for his boyfriend.

"Draco," Harry gently placed a small hand on his arm. "I love them," he said honestly. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

Feeling happier, Draco laced his long fingers in Harry's. "You're welcome," he tried to put all his care, passion, and love into that tiny statement.

**End CHAPTER 4: Tragic Lilies**-----------------------------

AN:--- Sorry this chapter took a little longer getting out than I planned on. It wasn't that I didn't have enough reviews… I had plenty and they were absolutely wonderful. I just got a little held back by my finals, a memorial service,and my sister's graduation. I'm sorry! But this chapter is the longest so far ;-)…please don't hit me!

THANKS TO:----

Kristin, SilverAngel7, Kayla, lilly-loony-evans (Thanks for a billion reviews! I haven't stopped smiling yet!), fifespice, charl1e, DidgeDemon, Yana5, starryone21, Agnus Dei, jlfkjnsdkl, fudgebaby, marthsgirls (I'm glad you gave the story a chance and enjoyed it!), Shakespeares Whore, JustAnotherAspiration, checkmarks, & Aaliyah-Charity.

Sorry if I forgot anyone!

SPECIAL NOTES:-------

PervyMoslim-- Um…Your review was fascinating….You're a little freaky, ya know that?

Aveeno-Baby-- My beta! Thanks for all your wonderful help! This chapter wouldn't have been nearly as good without your time, thought, and skill. Thank you!


	5. Brawling in the Rain

AU (Non-magic): When Draco moves into a new town, he expects to be miserable. What he finds is a green-eyed beauty searching for love. Can Draco show the shy boy what it is to be truly loved? It won't be easy, especially with Harry's possessive boyfriend constantly intervening. SLASH, Abuse, Angst.

Thanks to my beta, Aveeno-Baby, for all her talented help! ;-)

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me. I only do this for fun.

**CHAPTER 5: Brawling in the Rain**-------------------------------

Draco sat on the stiff hospital bed with one arm around Harry's frail shoulders and his feet stretched out in front of him. Harry had finally relaxed enough to tentatively lean his head on Draco's shoulder while Seamus was lying on his stomach near the foot of the bed. His feet were crossed in the air and his head was propped up by his hands.

They were nearing the end of a movie on the tube, which the boys were very engrossed in. Everyone except Draco. He wasn't paying much attention to the movie because he was trying to memorize every thought and feeling that being so close to Harry provoked.

The rain had thickened, creating a heavy mist where it danced on the hot asphalt of the parking lot. The sudden booms of thunder made Harry jump in his arms, but Draco just held on, hoping to send feelings of comfort through his embrace.

The movie ended and Draco cast a look at the clock on one of the white walls. Visiting hours would be over in a littlemore thanan hour.

Seamus and Harry were talking about the movie's ending and Draco just listened to Harry's soft voice. He didn't notice when the green eyed boy pointed a question at him until his name was repeated.

"Draco?" Harry repeated and waited for Draco's nod. "Do you want to come with us for some fresh air?"

Draco glanced out the window, highly confused when he saw rain.

At Draco's puzzled expression, Harry laughed and explained, "There's a little shelter area near the entrance. It's kind of like a patio for the hospital," he got off the bed and put on a hospital robe and slippers over his huge shirt and baggy pajama pants.

Draco slid off the bed as well and asked, "You're allowed to leave the room? Aren't you sick?" he stretched some of his stiff muscles from sitting so long inthe sameposition.

Harry smiled at him. "Yeah, I just have to tell the nurse at the nurse's station. My doctor said I was all healed up and that I can go home tomorrow morning," the emerald eyed boy stated proudly as the three made their way to the nurse's station down the hall.

"Where are you going, Mr. Potter?" the nurse behind the dully colored counter asked. She was rather fit with short brown hair and a strict smile.

"I'm going to get some fresh air with my friends," Harry kindly told her as he leaned on the edge of the counter.

"Alright, but don't stay out too long or you'll catch a cold," she ordered before turning to Draco. "Take care of him or I'll have your head," She tried to keep a smile off her face while she teased him.

"Yes, ma'am," Draco promised with a saluteas Seamus laughed.

In the elevator, Harry leaned heavily onthe wallwhile Seamus hummed a tune to himself.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked Harry in a whisper. He held the smaller boy's hand gently.

"It's nothing," Harry answered. "I'm just a little tired," he smiled up at Draco.

"I can carry you," Draco mischievously replied.

Harry giggled pleasantly. "I'm okay, thanks."

Draco squeezed his hand in reassurance. Outside, the rain created a soft background melody while the wind gently blew the pleasant misty smell through the foggy air. Draco and Seamus sat on the bench while Harry fished for something in his pockets.

"What do you need?" Draco asked curiously.

Still looking through his pockets, Harry replied, "My cigarettes. I just put them in here…"

Draco felt his heart skip a beat and jumped when an unexpectedly loud clap of thunder threw him off his guard. "Y-you…smoke?" he stuttered.

Harry finally found the carton of cigarettes and a small white lighter. He looked down at Draco from where he was standing. "Yeah…is that a problem?" he bit his lip apologetically.

Draco wanted to say yes. That is was a problem. He wanted to lecture Harry on the dangerous diseases smoking caused. But Harry probably knew all that and it wouldn't make him quit anyway. Harry had taken a cigarette out of the little box, but was waiting for Draco's response before he lit it.

"Why do you smoke?" Seamus asked before Draco could answer. Draco looked at Harry expectantly because he wanted to know the answer as well.

Harry bit his lip thoughtfully. "Well…It relaxes me…and keeps me from thinking about things that I…really don't want to," Harry shrugged.

"Smoking is a bad habit," Draco began. "But it's even worse to bottle things up," He tried to look Harry in the eye, but the boy was fidgeting with his cigarette.

A loud bang of thunder made the boys jump andthe misty wind blew through their hair.

Harry looked Draco directly in the eye with defiance. "Would you mind a lot if I had one anyway?" he asked a little hesitantly, breaking his façade of determination.

Draco heaved a large sigh and watched the rain. "Go ahead," he said quietly and waved his hand absently at the cigarette.

As Harry hesitantly lit the cigarette, Seamus patted Draco on the back and said, "Oh, come on, Draco. Old habits are hard to break. I'm sure you have one."

Draco scrunched up his nose and held his chin high. "Of course I don't." Harry's emerald orbs were nearly burning holes through his shirt. Draco glanced at him and saw him smirking before taking a drag on the cigarette.

"Nobody's perfect! Everybody has a bad habit of some sort! Come on, Draco!" Seamus urged. "What is it? Biting your nails?"

Draco proudly showed him his well manicured nails.

"Fall in love too easily?" Seamus tried again.

"No. I take my time. I'm not in love with Harry, as I'm sure he's not in love with me yet. But I know I'm falling," Draco looked at Harry with adoration shining in his blue eyes and watched Harry blush.

Seamus sighed. "Sometimes you make me want to gag, Draco," he made a gagging gestured by sticking his tongue out and pointing down his throat.

"You're just jealous," Harry said and laughed.

Seamus stuck his tongue out at Harry and tried again, "What about drinking? Are you an alcoholic, Draco?" the sandy haired boy gave him a playful smile.

"My father drinks too much," Draco replied giving him a disgusted look. "I refuse to take after him," he crossed his arms over his chest when he heard Harry laugh.

"Drugs? Even tried them?" Seamus questioned.

Draco's heart beat harder against his chest. Why did everyone bring up drugs? It was like they could smell the sweet smell of Maryjane coming from him. But, he didn't want to lie in front of Harry…Still, what if he thought lowly of him? "Once," he admitted quietly.

"Really?" Seamus almost slid off the bench in surprise. "What was it like? Did you like it?" he asked excitedly.

Draco watched the rain fall for a few moments. "I didn't like it at all. I was alone and completely freaked out. I don't think I ever want to put myself through that again."

"You're no fun," Seamus told him, sighing in disappointment. Draco only glared at him, unconcerned. "What about you, Harry? Ever tried drugs?" Seamus asked.

Draco watched as Harry took a long drag on the cigarette and blowing a puff of silvery smoke towards the sky before simply nodding. It looked to Draco as if he were shivering, but whether from the rain or the memory, Draco couldn't tell. He was startled when Harry admitted to his crime.

"You have?" Draco asked. He was surprised by how much he didn't know. He never thought Harry was the type to do drugs.

Harry only nodded again, watching the pouring rain.

"When?" Seamus asked, stunned.

"Usually with Tom," Harry replied quietly.

Draco's mood darkened at the mention of Tom. If that bastard had forced Harry to do things like drugs, Draco would strangle him.

"So you guys partied a lot? There were a lot of rumors about some of the parties I heard you went to. Did you do drugs and drinkoften like people said?" Seamus asked excited at the chance to gossip.

Harry shrugged as the wind ruffled his hair. "Tom…loved to have sex when we were high…or drunk," he stated without much emotion. Kind of like a robot.

Draco was dumbstruck into silence. It sounded as if Tom only cared about getting off when he slept with Harry. He didn't know what to say…Harry didn't deserve that. Draco clenched his fists to keep his anger in check, making little half-moon fingernail marks on the palms of his hands.

Harry finished his cigarette and went to put it out on a nearby trashcan. While he was out of earshot, Seamus nudged Draco's shoulder and pointed to a car parking nearby. Draco watched with a horrified expression, realizing it was Tom.

Without taking his eyes off the black mustang, Draco whispered to Seamus, "Don't let Harry see him."

Seamus nodded and stood up to stretch casually. Draco gracefully stood up as well and walked over to the raven haired boy.

"Lets go inside," Draco told Harry. "It's getting colder and I promised the nurse I would take care of you," he gently rubbed up and down the slim boy's arms to warm him up a little.

Harry blushed and smiled. "Okay."

Draco forced himself to not wrinkle his nose at the fresh tobacco smell wafting off of the emerald eyed boy. He refused to let a simple bad habit effect their relationship.

Draco loosely held Harry's hand as they quickly walked inside the building. He wanted to confront Tom, but he didn't want to alert Harry to the bastard's presence.

"Shoot," Draco pretended to be frustrated. "I left my wallet on the bench," He kissed Harry's cheek. "I'll meet you two in the room, okay?"

Harry flushed from the light kiss and nodded in reassurance. Draco watched them walk towards the elevators before heading back outside. He strode confidently away from the glass doors when he saw Tom Riddle approaching the benches they had just vacated.

"Malfoy," Tom spat furiously. "What the hell are you doing here?" The man asked, stopping a meter away from Draco. The outrage was evident in his eyes and Draco straightened his spine in response.

"Calmed yourself already, Riddle? How many boys did you have to sleep with to do that?" Draco asked insolently, lifting a thin, blond eyebrow.

Tom's face grew an angry red and he cracked his knuckled in warning. "I forbid you to see Harry."

Draco smirked. "You may have controlled Harry in the past, but as of now, Harry's his own person. I should forbid _you_ from seeing _him_… He is _my_ boyfriend, after all," he kept his defiant stance with a cocky grin in place.

Tom took a threatening step forward. "How dare you," he said in a deadly whisper. "For your own safety, you better wish you're lying. Harry's mine and only mine. He always will be."

Draco took a challenging step forward so that they were almost touching. "He's mine," he whispered back. "I know how to treat him way better than you'll ever wish you could."

"Oh, no," Tom smirked. "I'll always have his virginity. His innocence. Every time you fuck him, he'll always think of me. Remember that," he licked his lips viciously, as if to strengthen his point. It only disgusted Draco even more.

Draco was seething in anger. How dare that bastard talk about his sweet Harry that way. "He'll only think of how awful is was with you," Draco smirked again, trying to get under the bastard's skin.

Tom growled and shoved Draco. Draco caught his balance before he could fall and shoved Tom in return. It was apparently the last straw for Tom because he pounced on Draco. They were on the ground, Tom on top of Draco throwing punches anywhere he could reach. Draco made an effort to push Tom off, but Tom punched his face.

With an even greater effort, Draco flipped them over and landed on top of Tom. They were away from the covered patio and were now being drenched in the rain, but Draco took no notice. Tom was no longer picking a fight with innocent Harry who wouldn't fight back. Draco was able to throw in some decent punches of his own before two ferocious security guards separated them.

Their punishment was that they were banned from stepping foot inside the hospital for a month. Tom tried to argue, but one of the large security guards harshly cut him off. "You're lucky the authorities aren't being called. Now leave before I change my mind," he violently shoved Tom away from him while letting go of his shirt.

Draco's guard did the same thing to him and Draco elegantly caught his balance.

He watched Tom huff and clench his fists. "My father will hear of this!" he shouted before angrily walking back to his expensive car.

"You, too, blondie," the guard told him.

"Can I at least talk to my boyfriend and tell him I'll pick him up tomorrow?I need to give my other visiting friend a ride home as well," Draco pleaded, trying to wipe some of the filth off his clothes.

"Fine, but I'll go with you," one of the large security guards told him, sighing with annoyance.

In the elevator, the bright lights allowed Draco a look at how muddy and sopping wet he was. He looked like a drowned rat, but a handsome one! He knew he would have several bruises and a cut was just clotting under his eye. No wonder Harry usually followed Tom's orders.

At the door, the guard told him to make it quick. Draco knocked lightly before walking in with a sheepish grin. He heard both of the room's occupants gasp at his appearance.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed. "What happened?" the raven haired boy jumped out of the bed and rushed over to Draco. Harry gently placed a hand on both of Draco's dirty cheeks and emerald worriedly met steel blue.

Draco forced a laugh to lighten the mood. He place his hands over Harry's and rubbed soothing circles over them with his thumbs. "I…er…spoke with Tom."

Harry stepped back as if physically shocked and looked at Draco with surprise. "He did this to you?" His brow wrinkled and his frown deepened.

Draco nodded and Seamus shouted, "I hope you gave him as good as you got!"

Draco chuckled. "I did, don't worry," he remembered seeing a bruise forming on the bastard's eye and a slight limp as he walked away.

"Draco…" Harry whispered and sighed. The poor boy was completely speechless and torn.

"It's okay, Harry. I'll protect you," Draco promised.

Harry looked at him sadly. "I know…it's just…" he trailed off looking to Draco like a heartbroken puppy.

"It's just…you still love Tom," Draco finished for him. He didn't want Harry to still love the bastard and his own heart shattered when he admitted it for Harry.

Harry was so ashamed he couldn't even meet Draco's eyes. He gently lifted the raven haired boy's chin and looked him in the eyes.

"It's okay, really," Draco told him. A loud clap of thunder distracted him for a moment. He turned back to Harry. "It's only been one day since you broke up, Harry," he laughed. "I think it's perfectly understandable that you still have feelings for him. I mean, you were dating for how long?"

Harry blushed and smiled at Draco's comforting words. "Three years," he answered quietly.

Draco was taken aback and dropped his hand from Harry's chin. "Three years?" he choked out, his voice squeaking embarrassingly.

Harry's brows furrowed and he flinched. "Yeah, why?" he asked, confused.

"You were only thirteen?" Seamus asked, surprised.

Harry nodded. "And Tom was eighteen," he continued for Seamus. He seemed to be truly confused as to why they were so surprised. "So?"

"That's so young!" Draco exclaimed. "You must have just gone through puberty," he was disgusted with Tom's inappropriate daring.

Harry blushed, but remained silent, looking out the window.

Draco looked at Seamus and saw the surprise and rage he felt reflecting in the other boy's eyes.

Looking back at the nervous, raven haired boy, Draco said, "That's very illegal. Surely Tom knew better? And your uncle! Didn't he care at all?" he took Harry's hand and gently squeezed it to reassure the boy when he flinched.

Harry looked at him blankly and shrugged. "My uncle was glad to have me out of his way," he began to bite his lip again.

The guard poked his head inside the room. "Hurry it up, the storm's picking up and you might want to go soon," he ordered and went back into the hallway.

Draco nodded at the man and turned back to Harry. "I know you have a lot of memories and feelings still with Tom. I know it will be difficult to move on," he squeezed Harry's hand again. "I just hope you're still willing to make things work with me," he looked deep into Harry's emerald orbs. "Just a chance. Please?"

Harry touched his cheek, then leaned in to quickly kiss his nose. He blushed as he pulled away. "Of course. I really like you…I just need a little time before we dive into a serious relationship."

"I have all the time in the world," Draco smiled brightly and kissed his hand. "I'll take you home tomorrow. What time should I pick you up?"

"I haven't paid the bill yet…" Harry began.

Draco cut him off and smiled, "Don't worry about it. I've got it taken care of," he kissed Harry's cheek.

Harry flushed an even darker shade of pink. "Oh…" he said lamely.

"Yeah," Draco laughed at how awestruck the boy seemed to be.

"Okay," Harry said slowly. "Um…how about nine in the morning? Will you be awake?"

Draco nodded and Harry giggled. "I'll see you at nine, kiddo," he squeezed Harry's hand before letting go. "Come on, Seamus," he called as he walked into the bright hallway.

"Bye, Harry. Take care," he heard Seamus say to Harry as he followed Draco.

"You're too sweet," Seamus told him in the car. "I think I'm going to throw up," he stuck his tongue out at Draco.

Draco only laughed. Sweet was what Harry deserved after a hurricane like Tom.

**End CHAPTER 5: Brawling in the Rain**-----------------------------

**AN:**------ I hope you liked it! Please don't forget to review, it's my fuel for writing more! The next chapter might take a little longer getting out, but it will be out soon! I promise!

**THANKS TO:**----

i v o r y . w i n g s, EriksSylvia, Lai, Wraith79, britbrat, fifespice, Elektra107, MyOriginalIntent, Yana5, Agnus Dei (lol, of course you can borrow Draco! ;-), fudgebaby, checkmarks, & Joana.

Sorry if I forgot anyone!

**SPECIAL NOTES:**-------

Aveeno-Baby-- My beta! Thanks for all your wonderful help!

Kayla-- Thanks for your review! I'm really glad you gave the story a chance and liked it. I love HP/SS too, but I'm addicted to HP/DM. As for meeting Uncle Vernon…I guess we'll just have to wait and see. ;-)

dragonrider of pern-- No…I can't say I have heard of Rasputina…

_marthsgirls_-- Thanks for your review! I don't plan on abandoning it unless I get severe writer's block…but that hasn't happened to me! So never fear! I'm glad you like it! You can call Harry anything you want…except vile names ;-)…and I won't ask why you chose 'Fuzzy' ;-)


	6. Welcome to My Paradise

AU: When Draco moves into a new town, he expects to be miserable. What he finds is a green-eyed beauty searching for love. Can Draco show the shy boy what it is to be truly loved? It won't be easy, especially with Harry's possessive boyfriend constantly intervening. SLASH, Abuse, Angst.

Unbeta-ed this time because I wanted to get this out as quick as I could, so please forgive any mistakes!

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me. I only do this for fun.

**CHAPTER 6: Welcome to My Paradise **-----------------------

Draco woke up a half hour before his alarm clock was set to burst into song. He smiled to himself as he stretched under the cozy covers, too excited to go back to sleep. He was even more excited to see Harry than he would be to go to an amusement park. He felt the same butterflies dancing in his stomach at the thought.

He threw back the silky green comforter and sheets, slipped his feet into his fluffy green dragon slippers, and turned the stereo alarm clock off before it had a chance to wake anyone else while he wasn't home.

Thinking about seeing his green eyed boyfriend again brought another warm smile to his face. He ran a slender hand through his sleep mussed hair as he stepped into the bathroom for a quick shower.

When he went downstairs, dressed in a light blue polo shirt and dark jeans, he found his father and a thin woman making out at the breakfast table. The woman, a brunette with rather large breasts, had a tattoo of a heart on the left cheek of her bum. He knew this because his father had revealed her rear for all the world to see so that he could squeeze it hungrily. It was something that Draco would have rather not seen and he was purely disgusted by the sight.

He coughed loudly to let the pair know that they were not alone. The brunette gasped and stepped away from Lucius to pull her skirt down. Lucius simply watched her impassively and sighed.

"Son," Lucius greeted unenthusiastically and gracefully sat at the head of the table. The brunette followed his lead and hastily sat to his right.

"Father," Draco inclined his head slightly. He was growing bored with meeting new women each day. Would Lucius ever settle down again? For good?

"Decided to wake up with the rest of us for once? Sit down. Have something to eat," Lucius gestured to the breakfast feast delicately arranged on the table.

"No, thanks. I'm going to grab something with my friends," Draco replied. In truth, he wasn't terribly hungry. He was too eager to see Harry to eat. "I'll just grab a cup of coffee or something on my way out," he informed them and headed towards the kitchen.

The room was decorated in masculine silver and metal to resemble the new modern craze. Draco liked the style because he could check his reflection in nearly all the surfaces and make sure he looked perfect. He did just that before grabbing a juicy apple nestled in a basket on the counter.

On his way through the hallway, his father's stern voice called him back into the dining room. Lucius fed the brunette a slice of strawberry before addressing him, "Your mother called me last night," he said, feeding the woman another small fruit.

"Oh?" Draco questioned, his heart quickening. He tightened his fists, unconsciously preparing for a fight.

"Yes," Lucius glared at Draco. "She bitched about proper parenting and threatened to have a court give her custody of you," he raised a thin, blonde eyebrow before continuing, "If I ever find out that you went to her for money again, I will cancel your credit card. Understood?"

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't want me here, so what does it matter?"

Lucius smirked. "I want you here for the sole purpose of angering your mother. The child support doesn't hurt either," he sent another glare at his son before kissing the brunette.

"At least she cares about me. I wouldn't mind moving back to England," Draco stubbornly replied. "Severus wouldn't mind giving me money or happiness," he raised his own blonde eyebrow in defiance, daring his father to find a glitch in his threat.

Lucius wickedly chuckled. "Ah…but what about your newest boy toy? The one youspent all that money on?" he turned back to Draco once again, still chuckling.

Damn. He hated when his father was right. He didn't want to leave Harry now. Not when the boy was learning how to trust him. Tom would probably snatch the boy back within the blink of an eye. No, his father was right. He would stay here under Lucius's strict roof in order to be with Harry. He promised to keep the boy safe and he refused to break that promise. He had to conscientiously keep his shoulders from sagging in defeat. He refused to give his father that pleasure.

"I will be out for most of today. I expect you to keep the house in the condition I leave it," Lucius told him, his tone told Draco that he was aware he had won the undeclared fight. "You'll probably be in bed when I get home."

"Fine," Draco coldly replied. "See you tomorrow," he wanted to throw the shiny red apple at his father's head, but instead he strode out the front door and away from the house, fuming all the while.

He expressed his anger by throwing the apple out the window while exceeding the speed limit in his father's red convertible. He slowed as he neared the hospital with thoughts of Harry relaxing him.

Gently pulling up to the curb, he found his raven haired boyfriend already waiting on one of the wooden benches. An elderly nurse was sitting beside him and making him laugh. As Draco neared the pair, he saw a plastic shopping bag at Harry's feet and the bouquet of lilies and lilacs in the boy's hand. He had to smile knowing the gift meant enough to take home with him.

Harry finally noticed him and gave him a bright smile, allowing Draco to see the thick, wire rimmed glassed sliding down his nose. Draco watched as Harry quickly hugged the nurse and stood up to greet his boyfriend.

"Morning, Dray," Harry greeted him with another pleasant nickname.

"Hey, Harry. I've never seen your glasses before," he kept himself from laughing at the bewildered expression on Harry's face. "They're nice. How are you feeling?" he reached down to grab the plastic bag and carry it for Harry.

"I feel fine. Good as new," his eyes sparkled with happiness. Draco watched at the boy glanced down at the bag in his hand. "You don't have to carry that."

"I know," Draco winked, then turned his attention to the nurse on the bench. "Thanks for taking care of him."

"It was my pleasure. He didn't complain once, unlike most of my other patients. Just make sure he's not back here too soon!" she laughed at her own humor. "Take care, Harry, dear."

"You, too, Mrs. Baker." Harry said before walking to the car with Draco.

"Why are you wearing pajamas?" Draco amusedly questioned, gesturing to the hideous mismatched clothing sliding off Harry's thin frame.

Harry bit his lip. "Mrs. Baker gave them to me so I wouldn't have to wear the hospital gown when we left. They were her son's…I thought it was really nice of her," he shrugged.

"You don't have other clothes with you?" Draco was confused as they reached his car.

"No…they had to cut mine off in the Emergency Room to find out what was wrong as quickly as they could," Harry's bashfulness was completely endearing and another reason Draco was so taken with the boy.

He was flooded with guilt as he watched the flush of embarrassment brighten Harry's cheeks. "You should have said something…I would have brought something for you to wear," he scolded as he opened the door for the raven haired boy.

Harry giggled. "You don't know where I live," he said before sliding into the passenger seat.

Draco sat in the driver's seat before continuing more seriously than was necessary. "I could have asked someone...or at the very least I could have brought you something from my own wardrobe," he shifted the convertible into gear.

Draco saw Harry shrug. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm just glad to be leaving the hospital…with you," he saw Harry blush a deeper red than he thought was possible, even for Harry.

He smiled brightly at the boy before another flash of guilt filled his heart. "I'm still sorry I didn't even think to ask if you needed anything like that."

Harry softly placed his hand on top of Draco's pale one resting on the gearshift. "Draco," he waited for Draco to glance at him and back at the road. "It's okay. Really," he smiled reassuringly.

Draco gave him an answering smile. "I'm supposed to be the one comforting you," he rearranged their hands more comfortable in a light embrace.

Harry laughed, but said seriously, "I'm stronger than you think."

That simple sentence made Draco feel uneasy about how much he still didn't know about Harry. He tried to ignore it by changing the subject, but the unease remained a sinister presence in the back of his mind. "Where did you want me to take you?"

"Home first…for a change of clothes," Harry smiled at him and giggled, keeping the mood light. Draco laughed as well, happy Harry wasn't angry with him.

Draco listened to Harry's directions as they drove away from the hospital. The bright sun reflected back at them from the windows on the tall buildings. The deeper into the city they went, the more poverty stricken sights there were to behold. Draco was becoming extremely anxious to find where Harry lived. He remembered Ron and Hermione mentioning that it wasn't a good neighborhood and Draco was becoming nervous with how bad it could possibly be.

They were driving through a crowded, dirty neighborhood when Draco began to hope they would leave the area soon. There was evidence of crime and vandalism all over the filthy streets.

He glanced at Harry as the boy pulled his hand away. The emerald eyed beauty was looking out the window, but the soft blush on his cheeks and his stiff posture gave off the impression that he was embarrassed.

"It's the next apartment building on the right. The tan one," Harry pointed to a dirt encrusted, broken down building with a crumbling excuse for a fence protecting a yard overflowing with smelly garbage.

Draco quickly looked at Harry to make sure he was right about which building. The boy looked ashamed and fidgeted with his fraying pajama pants. He slowly parallel-parked near the sidewalk, unsure whether he wanted to leave his car alone on the street.

When he grabbed the plastic bag for Harry and opened his door he found the raven haired boy already on the curb looking as if he was going to have a panic attack, tightly clenching the beautiful bouquet in one hand. "You don't have to come in. I'll be quick, I promise," he put his hand out unconsciously to keep Draco from moving away from the car.

"It's okay, Harry. I want to," Draco tried to calm the boy with his soothing tone. In truth, he wasn't sure how much worse itcould be on the inside than it already was on the outside. He took a step forward and watched Harry take a step back, stumbling on the curb. Draco reached out to catch him, but Harry's eyes widened and he violently flinched.

"It's nothing like your villa, though," Harry warned, a flush of shame dancing on his cheeks. His shoulders slouched in defeat as a warm breeze ruffled his hair.

"I don't care about that, Harry," Draco told him, finally catching on to the reason behind the boy's weariness and uncertainty. The poor boy was worried it wouldn't be good enough to live up to Draco's standards. "It's a part of you and that's all I care about," he tried to comfort the boy.

Harry simply bit his lip, and with out replying, lead Draco up the worn stairs and into the dimly lit hallway.

Draco couldn't help his slight trembling that his nervousness had caused. He had never actually been in a place in as bad condition as this one, and he was…scared. Draco was scared. He had known money all his life, being brought up to turn a blind eye toward the less fortunate. He had absolutely no idea what to expect inside Harry's home…and that really frightened him.

As his blue eyes adjusted to the weak lighting in the entryway, Draco nearly gasped in disgust. The wallpaper was pealing in the places it had actually managed to stay glued to the wall. There were large, threatening cracks in the walls and ceiling, and the single, filthy light fixture was hanging by a frayed wire. That could _not _be safe. There was some type of large red stain splattered on the wall and Draco tried not to imagine where it had come from. The sticky wooden floor gripped his expensive boots as he walked, creating a soft slapping sound.

Harry glanced back at him briefly, the lack of descent light casting weary shadows on his face. "Um…this is the…lobby…" he seemed at a loss as to what to call the cramped hallway. He gripped the groaning banister and softly told Draco, "Our apartment is on the seventh floor."

"Doesn't the elevator work?" Draco gestured toward a brass door in the corner with words and symbols spray-painted across it in various colors. He wasn't too thrilled at the idea of walking seven flights of stairs.

Harry snorted and continued up the stairs. "It hasn't worked since before we lived here."

Draco was rather confused at Harry's bitter tone, but he hesitantly followed the boy's lead. He refused to use the banister for support when hesaw a greasy rat scurry down it.

There were only about two apartments per floor, each hallway about as unsanitary as the last. Draco was completely amazed at how people could actually stand living in a place like this. He simply did not give the poor enough credit.

By the time they reached the seventh floor, Draco was nearly out of breath and worried that the building would not support their added weight. How could Harry climb that long flight of stairs on a daily basis?

The seventh floor hallway was also dimly lit, with crusting walls and squeaky floorboards. The muffled sound of a baby frantically crying came from behind one of the closed doors. A worn, red chair was placed near one of the doors. It seemed as if it had regurgitated all of its stuffing onto the floor as well as one of the arm rests. A tiny boy of about four years old was fidgeting in the chair. As they approached, the boy waved to Harry.

"Hiya, Harry!" He innocently smiled. "Mom's trying to shut Lacy up…" he rolled his eyes at the door to his side.

"Hey, Shane. This is my boyfriend Draco. Draco, this his my neighbor Shane," Harry introduced them.

Draco held out his hand to the young boy, but the child looked at him suspiciously.

"I haven't got any money," Shane childishly stuck out his tongue at Draco and stubbornly crossed his arms over his bony chest.

Harry laughed at Draco's puzzled look. "It's okay, Shane. Draco was just being polite by offering a handshake. Quite a gentleman, this one."

"Oh…" the young boy said. He jumped down from the chair and gave Draco a bow so deep his brown locks made contact with the floor. "How do you do," he said seriously before covering his mouth in a fit of giggles. "I saw that in a movie!" he stated proudly.

"Shane! Get your little butt in here!" A tired woman's voice called from inside the apartment next to the chair.

"In a minute!" Shane yelled at the closed door. Turning back to Harry, he asked, "What happened to Tom?"

Draco barely caught the hitch in Harry's breath. The little boy had caught Harry off guard and he didn't seem to know what to say. "He…he…well…"

Draco gently took hold ofthe hand not holding the bouquet of flowersand squeezed. "He broke up with Harry and I was there to pick up the pieces. Now Tom's going to realize how great he had it and it will be too late," he was aware that the poor kid probably didn't understand most of what he was saying, but we was mainly saying it for Harry's benefit, so he didn't care much.

"You have a funny accent," the little boy said before the door next to the chair slammed open.

Afrazzled looking brunette bouncing a screaming baby in her arms stood in the doorway. The baby was clad in only a diaper and a worn looking pink bow in her messy mop of hair. "Shane! Get in here this instant!" She then noticed Harry and raised her eyebrows at Draco's expensive appearance. "Hello, Harry. Nice day isn't it?" she said in a calmer voice.

Shane scampered past his mother and into the room as Harry nodded to the woman. "Yes it is, 'Bella."

The woman retreated behind the door and Harry squeezed Draco's hand. "They're good people, really," he let go of Draco's hand so he could take hold of the doorknob to the other apartment. "Be quiet for a minute, okay?" Harry pleaded, his eyes going a darker shade of emerald green with worry.

Draco simply nodded, waiting with baited breath for the next horrific glimpse into Harry's life.

**End CHAPTER 6: Welcome to My Paradise **------------------------

**AN:**--- Not really a cliffie...so don't get mad! It was just a good place to stop because I know this chapter took a while to get out, andI really appreciate everyone's patience and my fabulous reviewers. It would have taken longer, but like I've said…I got off my lazy bum and typed this one just for you! Well…there were other external forces working against me…but we're not going to go there…I'm going to try to get the next chapter out within the next week, but it might take a few days longer than normal. Have patience! R&R ;-)

**THANKS TO:**----

potterluvva (Thanks! I'm trying really hard to be detailed but not overly detailed, so I'm glad you liked my description of Harry ;-) myniephoenix, Silver Angel 7, Kayla, angelkitty77, lilcrazedgurl91, Dont-Be-a-Sheep (lol…nice quote!), LILY-LOONY-EVANS, ceremonially-unclean (Thanks! You make me blush! ;-) Curiosity100, marthsgirls (Aww…I get it now…I like Fuzzy. It's cute! ;-) Lykaios Nyx, ShatteredxDream (Yeah…I tried to make the storm reflect the tension…I'm really glad you picked up on that ;-) checkmarks, benson-luver (Thanks ;-) There are several reasons Harry smokes in my story, but the main is that is symbolizes how Tom has completely taken his innocence) Elektra107, Yana5, chocolatedemon (Why, thank you!) Althea, fudgebaby (Thanks! I am completely flattered!)  
Sorry if I forgot anyone!

**SPECIAL NOTES:**-------

_Potter-Pikachu---_ Thanks so much for your review. I'm so flattered that you like the story so much! I really love AU H/D stories as well, which was the whole reason behind my writing this one. I'd never in a million years thought I'd write, but I couldn't find any more could AU H/D stories, so I decided to write my own the way I wanted it to play out. I actually based Seamus on my sister's boyfriend…he's hilarious and keeps the mood light when he's around and I wanted to add that to my story. I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last! 

_owlviennagreen---_ Thanks for your review! Of course I'm not mad, I love it when people give me helpful criticism or questions. Harry says he loves Tom because he really does love Tom. Tom is the only one who has taken care of him, given him attention, shown him what he believes is love for three years. Tom has been his whole teenage life and Harry truly believes he loves him. Harry is scared of Tom, but he's also in love with him…odd, I know, but honeymoon-abuse cycle, if you've heard of it. He loves Tom for the good he has given him. As for Draco, Harry isn't in love with him yet, but he really likes him. Draco's the only one who had the courage to talk to Harry when everyone else was afraid of Tom. And for that, Harry realizes that Draco is worth getting to know. It also shows him that maybe Tom isn't the only person who can love him. I hope this clears some things up for you! I'm sorry it was so confusing! ;-)


	7. Dealings in the Neighborhood

AU: When Draco moves into a new town, he expects to be miserable. What he finds is a green-eyed beauty searching for love. Can Draco show the shy boy what it is to be truly loved? It won't be easy, especially with Harry's possessive boyfriend constantly intervening. SLASH, Abuse, Angst.

Unbeta-ed this time because I wanted to get this out as quick as I could, so please forgive any mistakes!

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me. I only do this for fun.

------------------------**CHAPTER 7: Dealings in the Neighborhood**-----------------------

The boys slid quietly into a dark room. It took a few moments for Draco's eyes to adjust to the poor lighting swimming in from the hallway. He quietly shut the door behind him and the room was bathed in complete darkness.

He heard footsteps moving away from him and assumed it was Harry trying to find a light. A loud grumble resembling a freight train startled him. That was definitely **not **Harry. His muscles were instantly tense and he reached for the doorknob to shed light on the ferocious beast making such a roar. Before his trembling hand found the brass knob, a dim light flicked on across the room.

His eyes quickly adjusted to the light, allowing him to see that he was standing in some type of living room. A scratched dresser with a few missing draws was in one corner. It seemed as if something had chewed one leg off because it was unsteadily tilted to one side.

A tall, withered bookcase stood in another corner looking as if it would collapse if he breathed too hard. Only a few lonely books lined its dusty shelves.

A large, sticky looking coffee table covered in stains was placed in front of a worn, brown sofa. The sofa was positioned in front of what he assumed was a window. Draped to hide the window was a frayed, yellow blanket.

The beast impersonating the freight train was unconsciously sprawled on the sofa. It was an enormous, fat man with greasy, graying hair and a brown mustache. Every time the man loudly snored, it seemed the mustache would blow right off his face. Littered around the man on the sofa was four cases worth of empty beer cans.

The sight of the large man, even in his comatose state, unnerved and intimidated Draco. He glanced around the room for Harry, wishing to hold his nose to avoid the overwhelming stench of alcohol and filth.

Harry was leaving the poor excuse for a kitchen. The counters were stained and crumbling. The sink was filled with some kind of brown sludge and the cupboards were missing several doors. There was no refrigerator or dishwasher in sight. Draco could not imagine living without a dishwasher…or a kitchen staff. The stove was encrusted with a green goo that Draco couldn't recognize.

Harry gestured for Draco to follow him down a hallway that he hadn't noticed. The wallpaper was stained and pealing. He almost hyperventilated at the sight of another large, greasy rat.

He followed Harry into a tiny room that was missing a door. The room was smaller than the size of his closet and bare except for a mattress on the floor with a dirty sheet to cover it, a cracked lamp settled next to the mattress, and a stack of clothes nestled in a corner. There wasn't even a window!

He watched Harry silently switch on the lamp and force a smile for Draco. There were so many questions zooming through his head, but the first he blurted was, "Who was that man?" Surly the man couldn't be related to the tiny boy standing in front of him.

Harry bit his lip. "My uncle. He should be out for another hour or so," he shrugged nonchalantly and bent down to unload the bag he took from Draco. The raven haired boy set the plush teddy on the "bed" and stuck the tea bags Tom had given him under the dirty mattress, which confused Draco. Why not store a food item in the kitchen?

Holding the vase and bouquet, Harry told him, "I'm just going to fill this up with some water. I'll be right back."

As Harry left the room, Draco noticed how tense the boy's posture was. He knew it was because Harry was worried that Draco would look down on him, but at the moment, Draco felt so surreal in his surroundings that he was trying not to think about _anything_.

Draco glanced around the shabby room again and noticed the edge of a black book peaking out from under the pile of clothes. Quickly stooping down, he picked up the book and found it was a small, worn photo album. Flipping to the first page, he saw a smiling couple cuddling on a leather loveseat. The raven haired, brown eyed man looked remarkably like Harry. His arm was wrapped around a petite, red-headed woman with the same amazing emerald eyes Draco saw when he gazed at Harry. There was no mistaking the resemblance. These were Harry's parents.

Remembering what Harry said about his parents' deaths, Draco felt as if he were intruding on the boy's private memories. But the album was rather thick and he was curious about whether all the pictures were of the late Potters. On an impulse, he randomly flipped to one of the middle pictures and stared at Tom kissing a dozing Harry on the cheek. The emerald eyed boy looked nearly two years younger and almost angelic in his peaceful position.

Draco felt a sad pang in his heart. Tom had so many memories and moments with Harry, it seemed nearly impossible for the boy to learn to love him just as much.

"What are you doing?" Harry quietly asked from the doorway.

Draco jumped with a guilty expression firmly in place on his face. "Oh…er…I'm sorry…" he lamely stuttered, speechless.

Harry gave a defeated sigh. As he set the freshly watered bouquet on the floor near the lamp, he said, "It's okay. It's just a silly photo album. No big deal," but his tone proved it was much more than a photo album, and for that Draco was ashamed.

"No…it is a big deal. I shouldn't have gone through your privacy. Especially while you weren't even in the room. I'm sorry," Draco smiled sheepishly.

Harry brightly returned his smile. "It's alright, really. Maybe I'll go through it with you sometime and explain the pictures. You know…like a narrator."

"I'd like that," Draco grinned.

Harry's stomach growled loudly and the boy blushed when Draco laughed. A loud, grumbling snore from the living room reminded them to be quiet.

"Would you like to go out for lunch?" Draco asked. "I mean after you've changed your clothes and all."

The desperate, pained look that swam through those emerald eyes told Draco all he needed to know. The boy was probably worried about running into Tom so soon after the nasty breakup.

"Or… we could go to my place and find something to eat there," he gave the boy an encouraging smile.

Harry shyly smiled. "Okay," he sorted through the pile of clothes and pulled out a long-sleeved, blue T-shirt and faded jeans. Turning back to Draco, he blushed a deep red.

Draco simply smiled and winked before turning around so the boy could change in peace.

After a moment, Harry said, "Let me just brush my teeth real quick and we'll go, okay?"

"Sure," Draco nodded. As Harry left the room, Draco realized he still held the photo album in his pale hands. Sternly telling himself to wait until Harry was ready to look at the other pictures with him, he placed the book back into its hiding place under the stack of clothes.

He heard a door in the apartment open, but it sounded a little farther away than the bathroom. Feeling his heart begin to race, Draco backed farther into the room. Heavy footsteps sauntered down the hallway but, he could still hear Harry's uncle heaving thunderous snores from the living room, so it wasn't Mr. Dursley approaching.

An overweight boy with blonde hair nearly passed the doorway. He backtracked and squinted at Draco with his beady, red rimmed blue eyes. Draco knew that look. The boy was stoned out of his mind.

"Who the fuck are you, man?" The boy harshly asked, squeezing into the doorway.

"I'm…I'm a friend of Harry's," Draco answered, unsure how this violent looking boy would react to a homosexual in the house….well…another one at least.

"The freak has friends?" The overweight boy continued questioning with a laugh.

"Well…yeah," Draco lamely replied, hoping Harry would return soon and explain who this large goon was. Possibly his cousin? But, no…Someone their age…that large? The boy was wider than he was tall!

"Dudley, keep it down before you wake up your father," he heard Harry say from behind the large boy.

Dudley…so he _was_ Harry's cousin. Draco watched as Dudley stepped into the room so he could turn and look at Harry.

"I didn't think Tom allowed you to have friends," Dudley rudely gestured towards Draco.

Harry bit his lip. "He does…" the boy lied, but because he truly believed it or to keep his pride in tact, Draco couldn't tell. "But it doesn't matter because we broke up," Harry strode passed his cousin and neatly folded the pajamas on top of his other clothes.

Dudley loudly snorted, strongly reminding Draco of a pig. "You're delusional," the large boy said.

Harry glared at him and angrily whispered, "Shut up, Dudley. And be quiet. Your father will wake up and we'll all be sorry."

The threat sobered Dudley's mood and Draco was left more confused than ever. Did Mr. Dursley really hurt these boys? It didn't seem plausible. His own father had never gone past petty insults, but for someone to intentionally cause a relative pain…he just couldn't comprehend it.

Dudley shrugged a shoulder, causing his waves of fat to jiggle. "I have half a blunt left. Do you and Blondie want to smoke the rest with me?" he said so casually, Draco wondered if he heard correctly.

Harry glanced at Draco as if seriously considering the offer, but the shocked look in Draco's ice blue eyes must have warned him. "We'll pass this time, Dud."

Dudley seemed to lose respect for them for refusing his drugs. Draco felt as if he were in the Twilight Zone. Shouldn't they be praised for refusing drugs?

"Suit yourselves," Dudley left the room and continued down the hall.

"That's Dudley, my cousin," Harry broke into his thoughts. "Should we go, then?" he smiled hesitantly.

Draco could only nod, completely speechless. He wanted to leave this neighborhood with its casual drug dealings, monster snores, and oddly stained walls. He didn't know how to deal with this kind of environment and needed to get away from the confusing harshness of these realities.

Walking through the living room, Draco quickly glanced at Harry's uncle again. He was curious and slightly alarmed as to how Harry was so skinny and quiet when he was raised by such an enormous and loud man. Dudley didn't seem malnourished at all, so why was Harry tiny?

Outside, the bright sunlight glared down on them and the day was quickly heating. He saw three tough looking young boys checking out his car. The wicked gleam in their eyes made Draco's muscles tense in protectiveness over his car…and Harry.

It was then he noticed one of the boys was about to maliciously scratch his car with a pen.

"Hey!" he shouted before they could make a mark on his father's expensive convertible. "What do you think you're doing?"

The boy with the pen stiffened his shoulders in arrogance and boldly faced him. "This your car?"

Before Draco could respond, Harry stepped forward and gently placed a slim hand on his arm. "It's okay, Kevin. Draco's with me. We were just leaving."

Draco's mind was spinning in confusion. Was it a big offense to park a nice car in this neighborhood?

"Rich boys aren't welcome here. You might break a nail," Kevin insolently smirked.

"I said," Harry gritted his teeth and took a threatening step forward, "he's with me. Back the fuck off, Kevin, or Dudley won't do business with you anymore."

Draco was taken aback by this side of Harry. What happened to the vulnerable boy lying in the hospital bed? He wasn't sure what to think about this Harry.

Kevin looked as if he was still prepared to key Draco's car, but after a moment, he backed off. "Fine. If we see this car here again, we'll do more than scratch it. Got that, Blondie?"

"No you won't," Harry simply quirked an ebony eyebrow in warning.

The boys glared at Harry before angrily strolling down the street.

"What business does Dudley do with them?" Draco asked as they got into the car.

"He…he deals drugs to them," Harry replied emotionlessly as they drove away from the crumbling apartment.

Draco was astounded that kids so young even knew what drugs were. It was like some sort of hidden world that he was slowly being introduced to by Harry Potter.

The drive to his house was filled with tense conversation. The noticeable change in scenery as they left the poverty stricken part of town amazed Draco. As they drew nearer to his house, the streets were cleaner and evenly spaced houses lined the roads, the buildings were sturdy and more modern, and the atmosphere seemed more welcoming. Draco's nerves were sparking because he feared Harry might think Draco was shoving his wealthy lifestyle in his angelic face.

As they parked in his driveway, Draco was doubting whether this was such a good idea. He watched the raven haired boy as they stepped out of the shiny car. The boy seemed to have withdrawn into himself with amazement at the grand house before him.

"Wow, Draco," Harry whispered as if he was afraid he would disturb the building's magnificence. "Your home is beautiful."

Draco didn't know what to say. He was suddenly ashamed of his luxuries and thoughtlessness for those less fortunate than he was. He modestly responded, "It's my father's, really. He's a directorf or the cinema," he shrugged, trying to convey his feelings of detachment towards his father and his money.

Harry smiled at him, a light flush on his cheeks. "Are your parents home?" he asked nervously.

"No. My father should be working and my mum lives in England with my stepdad," Draco gently took Harry's hand as they walked through the door.

"Oh, they're divorced? That must be awful," Harry had a sympathetic look on his face.

"It isn't so bad. My mother's happier where she is…my father isn't exactly a loyal husband," Draco smiled thoughtfully.

He watched as Harry looked around the spotlessly white hallway in amusement. Pulling his eyes away from the emerald eyed boy for a moment, Draco caught the flashing red light on the answering machine. Letting go of Harry's hand, he pressed the playback button.

Immediately Hermione's voice buzzed from the speaker. "Hello, this is Hermione Granger calling for Draco. The gang and I were hoping to hang out with you and Harry sometime soon. Call me back when you get the chance," she left her number and the date before hanging up.

Draco turned back to Harry who was peaking into the luxurious dining room. Draco smiled at the boy's childlike curiosity.

"Should I invite them over for lunch?" he asked as Harry jumped and shyly smiled at him with a guilty blush.

"Sure. I think we'd have fun."

"Okay. The kitchen is right through there. You can ask one of the cooks to prepare anything for lunch while I call Hermione."

"Cooks?" Harry asked, stunned.

"Yes," Draco chuckled nervously.

"Okay," Harry distractedly replied and sauntered into the kitchen.

Draco shook his head in amusement and dialed Hermione's number. She sounded excited at the prospect of having lunch at Draco's house and told him she and Ron would be over in a few minutes.

"Harry?" Draco called when he arrived in the kitchen.

The boy was laughing at something one of the cooks was saying. Draco let the melodious sound wash over him before the boy noticed him.

"Draco!" Harry was still giggling. "I didn't know you hated chocolate. Mr. Dobby was kindly telling me about your temper tantrum over dessert the other night," the boy tried to bite his lip to stop his giggles when Draco glared at his boyfriend and the cook.

"It's not funny," Draco said childishly crossing his arms over his chest. Harry kept giggling. "Are you quite finished?"

Harry nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Good. What did you choose for lunch?"

"Grilled cheese sandwiches…and for dessert…chocolate!" Harry cheekily smiled and burst into giggles.

"Not funny," Draco paled slightly at the joke.

Harry calmed and asked, "Is Hermione coming?"

"Yes, and she's bringing Ron with her."

"Cool…um…would you mind If I had a smoke outside real quick?" Harry bit his lip and worriedly wrung his hands.

"Alright," Draco sighed. "I'll keep you company…just don't blow smoke near me, okay?"

Harry nodded in understanding.

After Harry had lit a cigarette on the small back deck, they sparked up a conversation about their favorite soccer teams. During a playful debate over the cutest soccer players, Ron and Hermione joined them on the Deck.

"Harry…You smoke?" Hermione asked, cocking her head to the side in question.

Harry guiltily nodded and hesitantly took another puff before getting rid of the butt.

"Oh…well…okay," Hermione continued brightly. "Draco, your cooks are really nice."

Ron, holding Hermione's hand, agreed and said, "They finished lunch and it smells really good."

Draco and Harry laughed at Ron's bottomless appetite before Draco took Harry's hand and led them into the dining room. They continued their conversation about the cuteness of soccer players with Hermione's added comments and Ron's playful gags.

Draco watched as Harry slowly ate one sandwich while the rest had several a piece, even Hermione had two. An itch of curiosity ate at him. Harry was tiny…did this lack of appetite show the reason? The obvious answer was that Harry might have an eating disorder, but Draco felt it went deeper than that. He put the information in the back of his mind to ask Harry about it when they grew closer. **If** they grew closer.

"Blaise was telling us about a party he's having at his house this Friday," Ron's excited tone pulled Draco from his thoughts.

"Yes, his parents will be out of town and he came up with the bright idea to invite rebel teens over to wreck their home," Hermione rolled her big brown eyes. "I'm only going to make sure Ron here doesn't get into too much trouble."

"You guys are welcome to come as well," Ron told them after glaring at his girlfriend.

Draco looked at Harry with a questioning glint in his eyes. Harry smiled and shrugged. It had been a while since he had been to a good party, and with company like Harry, it was the perfect mix for a fun night.

----------------------**End CHAPTER 7: Dealings in the Neighborhood**----------------------

---**AN:**--- I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I just could not find the time to sit down and type it up. I also realized I forgot to say that I do **NOT** promote drugs or alcohol or underage sex or anything like that…It is only in my story because things like that happen everywhere in our societies today. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter!

----**THANKS TO:**----

BlackStar (I'm glad you gave the story a chance and liked it!), **soul kid****Silver Angel 7**, **Nat**, **antares520**, **ISC**, **Robin the bird**, **MSII**, **Lady-Draconian-Sapphire**, **AshleeBrooke **(lol, you're review was funny), **lilcrazedgurl91**, **xxbabysparklesxx**, **Elektra107**, **VladLycan** (Sirius and Remus…we'll have to see where they pop up…;-) **potterluvva**, **Kayla** (well…something did happen to the car, but it wasn't quite stolen…I hope you liked it anyway!), **SeriousSiriusFan** ( I know what you mean! It's rare finding a good H/D AU fic that actually gets updated L , **Yana5**, **EriksSylvia**, **chocolatedemon**, & **fudgebaby**  
Sorry if I forgot anyone!

(I'm glad you gave the story a chance and liked it!), (lol, you're review was funny), (Sirius and Remus…we'll have to see where they pop up…;-) , (well…something did happen to the car, but it wasn't quite stolen…I hope you liked it anyway!), ( I know what you mean! It's rare finding a good H/D AU fic that actually gets updated L , & Sorry if I forgot anyone! 

------**SPECIAL NOTES:**-------

**Potter-Pikachu**--- Thanks for your review! ;-) Yeah, I based Seamus off of my sister's boyfriend…The elevator scene where he sings "Brand New Key" actually happened. My sister was mad at her boyfriend and he sang it to her to try and cheer her up. It was hilarious. Lol, Anyway, hope you liked this chappie! ;-)

Sapphire Manzanereas--- Thanks for your review! I actually have visited the RedMoonRising website and loved the stories. I haven't been able to find the website since even when I type in the address and everything. Perhaps you could send it to me? Please? ;-)

**Trinity C. Malfoy**---- Thanks for your very kind review! Wow, you're Portuguese? That is so cool! I like the angst in the abused Harry stories as well…they're addicting. I hope you liked this chapter! ;-)

**vivahd**---- Thanks for your review! I do try to write fast, but I never seem to get my chapters out as fast as I would like. Sorry about that. I'm glad my story is causing you to join the AU crowed! There needs to be more of us! I might have some chapters or little clips in Harry's POV. I hadn't really considered it, but now that I have…it sounds like a good idea. So you might see that in future chapters! ;-)

**marthsgirls**---- Hey, Thanks for your review! Lol, you're one of the funniest reviewers I have. I always look forward to hearing your feedback! I know what you mean about checking your e-mail and seeing that a story has been updated. I always get so excited, you'd think someone was dangling chocolate in my face. Lol. I'm glad you all think I update quick because I feel like it takes me a lifetime. I wish I could get a chapter out every three days. ;-) My two favorite Harry/Draco sites are: http/maxine. (mainly because of her fic "Starts With A Spin") and http/www.fmb.invizible.us/index.php?catFanart/Individual (This has all sorts of sites dedicated to specific ships). http/ is also kind of good, it's kind of like a watered down version of Thanks for your review! I know what you mean when you run out of words. When I review, I always feel like I'm leaving the same review over and over because I never know quite to say. But don't feel bad, your reviews are always appreciated! ;-)


	8. The First Kiss

AU: When Draco moves into a new town, he expects to be miserable. What he finds is a green-eyed beauty searching for love. Can Draco show the shy boy what it is to be truly loved? It won't be easy, especially with Harry's possessive boyfriend constantly intervening. SLASH, Abuse, Angst.

Unbeta-ed this time because I wanted to get this out as quick as I could, so please forgive any mistakes!

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me. I only do this for fun.

**WARNING**: The following chapter contains some vulgar language and references to underage drinking and illegal drugs. I do not promote these!

------------------------ **CHAPTER 8: The First Kiss **-----------------------

Friday evening arrived with a fresh July breeze cooling the humid air. Draco slipped into a black silk, button down shirt and a pair of casual black pants. He rubbed lavender moisturizer onto his clammy palms to sooth his excited sweating.

The evening had a warm glow about it as he stepped out the front door and took a deep breath. He had bought a single white lily with a dusting of purple for Harry, determined to show him a night of innocent fun.

Parking his father's expensive car along the curb of Harry's home, he locked it and prepared to enter the crumbling building.

Angry shouts could be heard from somewhere inside the apartment when Draco reached the correct floor. He assumed the deep, slurred voice belonged to Harry's large uncle. Reaching for the brass handle, Draco quietly pushed open the wooden door. The occupants inside took no notice of him, but continued their heated argument.

"Someone needs to clean this shit up!" Harry's uncle yelled from his towering stance near the filthy sofa. His face was a furious purple and a vein in his forehead was pulsing grotesquely.

"You made the mess! You should clean it up!" Harry growled near the kitchen. His defensive posture looked strangely rehearsed, as if he was used to arguments like this. The calm, expressionless look on his face proved his determination to win the fight.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, you filthy creature. Your mouth is going to get you in so much trouble. It's what turns people off about you," Harry's uncle sneered. "And where do you get off not obeying me? I've provided a warm, comfortable home for you when your pitiful parents forced you upon us," when Harry rolled his eyes, the large man took a few dangerous steps towards his nephew. "I've fed you, I've clothed you-"

Harry narrowed his green eyes. "That's absolute bull and you fucking know it! They're Dudley's leftovers! You've completely neglected me," Harry finished quietly, but with venom.

In silent fury, Vernon slowly moved closer to his nephew.

Harry continued his rant, "I could have you put in jail for the shit you've pulled while 'raising' me." Draco had never heard such vulgar language from someone so innocently beautiful.

"You wouldn't dare…They'd never believe a lying waif like you," Vernon said in a strangled voice.

"Try me," Harry quirked a raven eyebrow.

Vernon reached out and slapped Harry so quickly, Draco nearly missed it. Harry's hand flew to his bruising cheek in pain.

"Clean up the fucking cans or I'll give you the worst beating of your pathetic little life," the large man shoved the small boy into the counter before slamming a door somewhere down the hallway.

Harry and Draco stood still for a few moments out of shock and pain. As Harry finally moved towards the cans littered around the sofa, slowly massaging his swollen cheek, Draco shook out of his frozen state.

How dare that oaf! That man should pick on someone his own size...someone who deserved that violence. How dare he lay a chubby finger on his raven angel!

Draco quietly shut the door and moved towards his boyfriend. "Harry…"

Harry looked up from collecting the old beer cans, startled. Shameful tears were clouding his eyes as he said in a hollow voice, "Draco…you're early…"

"Yeah…Are you okay?" A stupid question, he knew. It was the only thing he could think to say."

"I'm f-fine…" Harry stuttered, avoiding Draco's ice blue eyes.

"Don't lie. Not to me," Draco kneeled next to his boyfriend.

Harry bit his lip while guiltily looking up into Draco's elegant face. "Sorry…I-I'm so sorry…" he dissolved into heavy sobs.

Draco wrapped his strong arms around the boy who tensed before quickly relaxing into the comforting embrace.

"Nothing to be sorry about," Draco smiled at the crying boy and continued to whisper soothing words until the sobs died down to hiccoughs.

Harry took a deep breath before pulling away. "I have to clean this up before we go. Just the cans…It won't take long, I promise."

"I'll help," Draco said in a tone that left no room for protest.

"Thanks," Harry whispered as they emptied the cans into a reeking dumpster behind the building. He smiled at Draco in the fading light.

"My pleasure."

When they got into the car, Draco handed Harry the lily with a warm smile as the boy's emerald eyes glittered brightly.

"Thank you," Harry whispered happily, not letting go of the lovely flower.

Draco kept Harry laughing during the ride to Blaise's house along with Harry's helpful directions to the luxurious location.

They heard loud, rhythmic music before the house came into view. Cars were parked along the curb of the extravagant villa house made of red stone. Harry chose to leave his lily on the passenger seat to keep it safe during the party. Teenagers were socializing, swaying to the music, and lazily sitting around on the front lawn as Harry and Draco made their way to the open front door.

Harry grabbed Draco's warm, pale hand in a fit of anxiety as they stepped into a crowded front hall. Draco quickly kissed the boy's hand to reassure him as they continued to a side parlor decorated in fresh peach and canary yellow fabrics.

"Draco! Harry!"

Draco turned to see Hermione with an unfocused Ron on a Victorian styled chair. Pushing through the crowd, Draco pulled Harry towards the couple. Ron was sucking on Hermione's neck while she blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey," Draco greeted.

"Where have you two been?" Hermione asked.

"The party had to start without you -hic- two," Ron slurred.

"We can see that," Draco replied, amused. He glanced over to see Harry biting his lip.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione questioned when she noticed the poor boy's nervous stance.

"Don't be nervous, kid," Ron hiccoughed again while struggling to stand. He finally pushed Hermione off his lap rudely and laughed when she glared up at him from the floor. "I'll show you the alcohol!" Ron grabbed Harry's arm and looked at Draco.

"No, thanks. I don't drink, really," Draco watched Ron shrug, wondering if it was a good idea to let Harry go with Ron.

"I'll just get him a glass to loosen his nerves a -hic- little. We'll be right back. I -hic- promise!"

"Only one more for you, Ron, hun!" Hermione shouted after their retreating forms.

"I promise!" Ron slurred back before disappearing into the crowd.

"I don't drink either," Hermione told him. "Someone has to drive us home safely," she shrugged, adjusting her slim curves more comfortably on the stiff, peach colored chair.

"I have more fun at parties watching everyone else make fools of themselves," Draco sat on the edge of a glass coffee table.

"Yeah," Hermione laughed and crossed her smooth legs in a proper lady's fashion. "How have things been between you and Harry?"

Draco grinned. "Lovely," he paused to watch a nauseously tipsy girl fall over a couple making out on the sofa. The couple's offended shouts drowned out the splash of the girl's vomit splattering the hardwood floor. "Yuck. That is exactly why I don't drink."

Hermione agreed and pulled him to an empty corner before the stench could reach them. "So…Harry…?" she prodded.

Draco dreamily smiled again and continued. "Yeah…he's great, though very skittish. But his shyness is endearing as is his tough side. It's rather kinky, actually."

"Oh, yes. It is sexy, isn't it? Of course we don't see much of that side of him," she said thoughtfully.

"Well, after the abuse he's had to endure, I can understand his hesitancy in getting close to anyone. It's a wonder he agreed to go out with me at all."

"I was thinking about that, too. I mean with Tom's obvious possessive and violent nature, how could Harry actually want to begin another relationship so quickly. And with a stranger no less!" She paused dramatically.

"Yeah, it is rather odd, isn't it?" Draco hadn't realized how odd until she put into terms like that.

"I think it's because you're a fresh start. You don't come with all the preconceived notions anyone around here would have. Plus you seemed to genuinely care enough for a chance and I think your kindness intrigued him," She paused thoughtfully.

"I am rather kind, aren't I?" Draco said as he arrogantly stuck his nose in the air with a teasing smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "There's also the chance that he was trying to make Tom jealous and show the bastard that he always has the possibility of walking away. Whatever it is, I can tell he's really starting to like you."

"How can you tell?" He asked.

"I can see it in the way he looks at you and how he takes your hand when he's nervous. It's cute. He's showing his trust in you," she winked at him.

"Yeah. We'll make it work," Draco said, mustering all his confidence. "We just have to get him passed his inhibitions and fears," he finished quietly.

Hermione nodded and looked around before glancing at the clock on her silver cell phone. "It's been over a half hour. Where are those two?"

Over a half hour? It didn't seem nearly that long to Draco and he felt a razor of worry drop into his stomach. "Should we go look for them?"

Hermione bit her lip in thought. "I think you're right. Let's go to the kitchen. That's where the alcohol is."

Draco followed her back into the crowded hallway, past a bathroom producing suspicious moans, and into a large, country styled kitchen. A group of rowdy, glaze-eyed teen boys stood around a center island where a bucket filled with ice held various alcoholic beverages. Draco had never seen these boys dressed in punk rock clothes with plastic bracelets and several piercings before. And there was Ron greedily drinking from a keg at the sink.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione yelled and Draco watched as Ron removed his mouth from the spout of the keg guiltily. "I told you one can, not a freaking keg! Get your sorry butt over here this instant!"

Ron shamefully stumbled towards them, tripping on his own feet.

"Where's Harry?" Draco asked quickly, before they had time to begin their oncoming argument.

Ron just looked at him blankly before shrugging and nearly falling onto his backside. As Hermione made Ron lean on her, Draco moved towards a glass door leading outside.

"I'm taking Ron home!" Hermione called after him.

He just waved a dismissing hand and slid the glass door open. He stepped out onto a dimly lit deck, the warm air hit him like fresh bricks. At first glance he thought it was vacant, but a familiar giggle made him look towards the darkened steps leading to the green lawn.

There was Harry and two other, larger boys that Draco didn't recognize sitting on the steps. The three of them were passing around something that looked like a small cigar and blowing smoke with a mysteriously sweet aroma into the humid air.

"Harry!" Draco loudly whispered while quickly making his way towards the group. On closer inspection, he saw several empty vodka bottles littered in the grass and the cigarette was in fact a large marijuana blunt. "Harry?" his steps faltered.

The light made the raven haired boy's eyes seem luminous, almost glowing in their dazed radiance. "Draco!" he snatched the blunt from the sandy haired boy to his left and stumbled towards Draco. "Want a hit?"

Draco peered closely at his boyfriend's red-rimmed eyes and nearly choked in shock. "Are you stoned?" he blurted before glancing at the vodka bottles again. "…or drunk?"

Harry grinned and giggled, placing a shaking hand on Draco's shoulder to steady himself. "I don't know what I am, but it feels fucking fantastic."

The boys who remained on the steps laughed loudly, sounding to Draco like a chorus of barking dogs.

"Harry…" Draco was at a loss as to what to say. Where was his innocent Harry? He wasn't sure what to think of this drugged creature.

Harry pressed his tiny body flush against Draco before whispering into his ear, "I can be anything you want me to be, baby," he proceeded to plant his luscious lips onto Draco's in a firm, hungry kiss that tasted of vodka, lemonade, and the sweet tang of marijuana.

It was a moment Draco had been patiently waiting for since they got together, but this was not how he wanted it to come about. He wanted it to be in a romantic setting, not when Harry was drunk…and drugged. He wouldn't even remember a thing in the morning and Draco knew he had to stop the boy. He made a huge effort to fight his lust and lightly pushed Harry back a few steps.

Harry quickly caught his balance and before Draco could protest again, the boy had latched his sweet mouth onto his neck. Draco held onto the boy's slim hips as the sensation sent shivers of pleasure all the way to his toes and back up, stopping at his hardening groin.

"Harry…" he tried to protest weakly.

"Fuck me, Draco," Harry hotly whispered before licking a sensitive spot near his ear. "Please, Dray. Take me," Harry begged and squeezed Draco's hard manhood though his tight pants. The action sent alarm bells off in Draco's head and he pushed Harry away and proceeded to ward off his next advance.

"No, Har. You don't know what you're asking. You won't even remember it in the morn-"

The sandy haired boy stumbled towards them and cut Draco off. "I'll fuck you, Harry. Come on," the large boy grabbed Harry's willing hand and led him down the steps with Draco following closely behind.

"Let him go! He's my boyfriend!" Draco protested as they made their way to the parked cars along the street.

"If he's your boyfriend, I'll bet you'll be jealous if I kissed him," the sandy haired boy sneered before hetried to kiss Harry.

The raven haired boy roughly pushed him away and growled, "I said fuck, not kiss." That was all he managed to get out before Draco tackled the sandy haired boy.

He punched the drunken boy in the stomach a few times. The boy barely put up a fight in his drunken daze. A flea could have knocked him out. "I don't take advantage of drugged boys. Keep your filthy hands off of Harry!" He punched the boy once more in the jaw for good measure before standing and turning to Harry.

The emerald eyed boy seemed to be paralyzed with fright and refused to look Draco in the eyes. "Take me home, Draco…please…" he added desperately.

Draco realized his mistake with a sickening jolt to his stomach. He had violently responded as Tom or Vernon probably would have. "Oh, Harry…I…" he stepped towards the boy only to watch him violently flinch.

"Please…" Harry whispered pathetically while the sandy haired boy coughed in the darkness behind them.

Draco nodded defeatedly. He slowly walked towards his parked convertible, frantically wondering how to fix this mess. He heard Harry's hesitant footsteps following him through the trimmed grass and felt a fresh wave of guilt rush over him. Harry had placed his trust in him and he had blown it by acting like a vicious savage. How could he ever forgive him?

Draco opened the car door for Harry and the boy took the lily into his hands before sliding into the seat with a quiet, "Thanks."

The drive to Harry's apartment building was spent intense silence. Draco broke it to voice one of his worries.

"Will your uncle be home? I don't want him to hurt you again…"

Harry was silent and Draco saw a slight shrug in the corner of his eye.

"You can stay at my place tonight if you're worried," Draco pressed.

Harry's shoulders tensed. "I told you before…I'm stronger than you think."

Draco kept his mouth shut for the rest of the drive while Harry fidgeted with the lily.

When he pulled in front of Harry's building, he began to get out, but Harry quickly said, "That's okay, I'll be alright."

"I was going to walk you to your door," Draco explained.

Harry ignored his comment. "Thanks for the lily and the ride, Dray," Harry leaned over and left a soft kiss on Draco's cheek. In the close proximity, Draco saw that the bruise from his uncle had taken on a nasty shade of blue and purple. He watched as Harry hurried into the broken down building and he couldn't stop yelling at himself for his stupidity. He had acted like the most vile person he had ever encountered. He couldn't see how Harry could forgive him when he couldn't even forgive himself.

---------------------- **End CHAPTER 8: The First Kiss **----------------------

---**AN:**---

I'm so sorry for the delay in this chapter. I was trying to get it typed before I went on vacation, but I just didn't manage it. Then I went on vacation for a long time and came back and rewrote it, which took a little time. But I was determined to get it out before I leave for vacation again tomorrow so that ya'll didn't have to wait even longer. Plus the guy of my dreams proclaimed his feelings for me…but I wasn't as happy as I thought I'd be…Then my sister had a huge graduation party I had to help with and…Please don't be mad! I hope ya'll like it!

----**THANKS TO:**----**legaldruglover** (You made me blush ;-) **darkangel36, checkmarks, Aveeno-Baby, Silver Angel 7, owlviennagreen **(Yep, Harry's going to going to the same school as Ron ;-)** Marblez, Elektra107, Taikai no za Kokoro, insanemarionette, Lady-Draconian-Sapphire, AloraBraken, lilcrazedgurl91, fudgebaby, Dont-Be-a-Sheep (**lol, I agree, if I had to live where Harry does, I'd probably cry) **Kodoku Wolf, Janeiy, Mistress Vamp, chocolatedemon, Fefs, Trinity C. Malfoy, Yana5, xxbabysparklesxx, **&** SBR (**thanks…you've made me smile!)

(You made me blush ;-) , (Yep, Harry's going to going to the same school as Ron ;-) , (lol, I agree, if I had to live where Harry does, I'd probably cry) , & (thanks…you've made me smile!) 

------**SPECIAL NOTES:**-------

**Tipsy190-**-- Aww, thanks for your review, you made me blush. It's always nice to see someone appreciate how much work goes into making a story seem realistic and actually having the time to update often enough to keep everyone happy. Thanks for your flattery and I'm very happy you're enjoying the story!BlackStar---- I'm glad you understand why I put the underage sex, drugs, and alcohol into the story. It's nice to know when the realistic aspect of the writing is appreciated. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!SeriousSiriusFan--- Thanks for your review! Yes, I have read BratPrincess-187's "Love Forbidden" It's excellent! Anyway, I'm glad you like the story and I hope this chapter was just as enjoyable!

**andyfeltradtoolazytosignin**--- I'm glad you liked the description of Harry's apartment. I tried to make it as realistic as I could. An episode of Boy Meets World actually kind of inspired it. Anyway, yep, Draco doesn't like chocolate. Think about all those calories! Lol, I hope you liked this chapter!

**cerzee**---- Your first DM/HP? I'm honored to be the first then! I hope I was successful in bringing you to the dark side of my favorite ship ;-) I'm glad you like the roles of the characters. You've made my day ;-) 

**marthsgirls**---- Lol, you always make me laugh! Anyway, the answers to your questions: Perhaps Fuzzy will get over his smoking habit. Vernon isn't the nicest person… Fuzzy's past?…Wait and see! It is truly sad that the good die young! I'm disappointed that Red Moon Rising was taken down! L I didn't even know antidisestablishmentarianism was a word. I am 17 years old…I like to think I'm still young…lol.


End file.
